For the Girl Who Has Everything
by candypebbles
Summary: Reine McKinnon had everything anyone could wish for... a large house, a luxurious life, riches and a horse! What could ever be missing?
1. What is Love?

Hello, this is my first time posting at fanfiction.net. I hope you like my story, please read and review. Your time would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters except originals belong to JK Rowling. Almost everything belongs to her except for the originals and the plot.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
My name is Reine. Reine McKinnon. This is a story of my life.  
  
I've never really seen what they say is the true meaning of life. I've been pampered with wealth and luxury, never knowing the reality where hardships do happen.  
  
But as the saying goes, money can't buy you happiness.  
  
It's true. No matter what, in the end, you'll would have been willing to give up all that wealth and return to your loving family where you can enjoy dinners and watch muggle television together.  
  
You'd treasure those times.  
  
It's as if my life is left hanging. It's like there is a missing piece in the path, one that I can't find after years of searching. Something often taken for granted...  
  
What is love? I never really knew, but they say it's like an intricate web of feelings. Love can give you the most wonderful feeling in the world, as if nothing could go wrong... it could shatter your heart to millions of pieces... and mend it back together again.  
  
Those who don't really know me might refer to me as a spoilt little rich kid. But it doesn't matter; I don't have friends... I don't go to a public school. My father seems to prefer that I be taught by a tutor. You see, my father owns a large company, you might have heard of it. He owns the Nimbus racing broom series.  
  
My mother went away when I was too little to remember. Father doesn't talk much about it... nobody does. But father said she's passed away. I have seen her in our family albums, which I kept under my bed in my room. I got them from the shelf by the library and I never returned them. Father never noticed.  
  
Her name was Marlene and she looked exactly how I imagined a mother would be... concerned and caring. She had dark hair, just like mine. Friendly brown eyes that sparkled and fair peach-coloured skin. Her smile was sincere, so kind and gracious. I wished I could have had more time with her before... before she left.  
  
I spent long hours flipping through the pages of the albums. The three of us, together, we always looked so happy. Smiling and laughing just like any family should. Every second I spent looking at the yellowish photographs, the more my longing for completeness grew.  
  
All I ever wanted was right there. In those photographs. But they exist only in the photographs.  
  
My father hardly has any time for me. He's just really busy all the time.  
  
We have grown apart throughout my teen years, the time where I needed him most. We hardly spoke to each other. To have a real conversation. Messages from him where often passed by the house elves. Formal messages. I couldn't remember the time he said 'I love you' to me... I don't think he ever did.  
  
My life has really been lonely. Everyday weekday, I spend half the day with my tutor who will teach me my wandwork and my theory. You see, I'm a witch. 


	2. What is Love? cont

Chapter 2  
  
After my lessons, I'd spend the rest of my day alone either flying around the compounds of the McKinnon manor or wandering aimlessly into the forest where I normally go to think. There isn't really much to do alone. But I do have one friend though... my horse, Sapphire.  
  
Sometimes I'd just stay in my room, bored out of my mind. Often, I'd sit by the window with my violin. I had been playing since I started lessons when I was seven. They were never lively tunes... sad, mournful ones. That's what so unique about a violin... it could play the saddest tunes or the most liveliest ones.  
  
My roomful of toys lay forgotten. I do think I'm too old to be playing with toys. I'll be turning seventeen next April.  
  
Often, images of Hogwarts students clad in their smart black robes, laughing and joking with one another as they venture from one class to another float through my mind. Endlessly, I'd wish I was one of them, regarded no less or no more of a person.  
  
Every time I manage to pass my father in the corridors, or see him in his study, I'd beg him to let me go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But every time, he'd say no. That I'm lucky to be where I am.  
  
Here I am, in my bedroom. I've just had a lonely lunch in the dining room. Father, I guess, is out doing something for business, like he always does. He never really tells me where he goes... And to be honest, I don't really care anymore.  
  
As I got up slowly from the four-poster bed, letting my fingertips trail on the linen bed sheets until they left them as I stood. The soft carpet felt warm under my feet, the warm summer sunshine shone through the spotlessly clean tall windows of my room. They stretched high from the soft, carpeted ground towards the cold ceiling. I walked slowly towards the window, gazing out at the rolling hills, and the rippling creek that slithered in its valleys.  
  
I sighed as I caught my reflection in the glass. My hazel brown eyes, which I thought were my best feature, have been gradually iced by my loneliness and crave for attention, it no longer held the delightful warm twinkle that usually danced in them when I laughed. My dark brownish-black hair ran down half the length of my back, ending in soft curls. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ears and gazed sadly at myself.  
  
The large oak doors to my room opened slightly and I heard somebody come in. It was probably just one of the house elves, coming in with the freshly laundered robes. I didn't move, I just continued staring out the window, watching the cottony white clouds drift lazily across the periwinkle blue sky without a care in the world. The trees of the forest behind the hills swayed in motion with the breeze hypnotically.  
  
I leaned forwards out the window and could just barely spot the back of a carriage disappear behind the stone walls of the manor. I sighed despondently. Of course. What was I thinking anyway...? It was probably one of father's clients or a colleague from work come to inform him that his researchers have come up with a new feature for the broomstick.  
  
I remember it well... My father had thrown a pretty sizable birthday bash for my fourteenth birthday, comprised mostly- no, comprised completely of his friends. It was more of a business opportunity than a birthday party for his only daughter. I had been left forgotten at the corner of the room, in my new dress robes, glaring icily at whoever that passed by.  
  
The only other person who seemed as though he too didn't want to be there was a dark haired boy, around my age. I didn't talk to him but our eyes locked into each other's for a second before the crowd closed in and obscured him from view. It had been pretty much the worse birthday I ever had, not that the others had been any good, my father just barely spared me a glance when I blew out the birthday cake unbeknownst to anyone else. I had marched off to bed straight after that, I doubt father ever noticed. 


	3. Unexpected News

Hi! Wanna thank drop_depp_gorgeous for my first ever review and sweetazzhoney too! I hope you'll stick around for more. Something interesting happens shortly...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I hadn't come out of my room for two days after that. The kindly house elves had passed my meals whenever they came in to clean the room. Father had coaxed me out with a majestic palomino stallion of my very own. We shared a brief hug, I remember, before he was called away again because his researchers had a breakthrough. He had rushed off after that.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
I swerved around, just aware that the house elf had been calling me. My hair tickled my back as it flicked in momentum. I raised my eyebrows in question as the small elf curtseyed slightly.  
  
"Miss' father wishes to have a word," he said with a sort of weird smile, as though he was concealing a great surprise. "Master is in the library, miss."  
  
That was a great surprise. My father hardly has time to even talk to me. The house elf hurried out and down the corridor. Wondering to myself at what the both of us actually could discuss about, I walked out of the room and headed towards the library, a large dome shaped room on the first floor.  
  
As I crossed the second deserted corridor, past portraits of my ancestors, there was a startled high-pitched yelp and a dull thud. I stepped back in alarm and noticed one of our house elves, Pippy, on the floor with a pile of what seemed to be bed sheets.  
  
I jumped back in alarm and looked down at the elf. I stared at it as it burst into squeaks and started groping around the floor.  
  
"Pippy is sorry, miss," the elf said hurriedly. "Pippy is most clumsy."  
  
"It's okay," I said awkwardly.  
  
"Pippy is sorry again," said the elf frantically as it held the bundle of bed sheets in its arms.  
  
I watched as the elf hurried off and disappeared around the corner. I continued down to hallway turning left at the next junction and climbed down the spiral staircase that led to the west wing.  
  
I knocked on the door twice and waited for his call. About a few moments later, I heard his voice telling me to enter. I pushed open the large oak doors. It creaked slightly as I closed them behind me. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight pouring through the tall windows of the library.  
  
The library was very warm compared to the corridor. Dust particles swirled eerily in the blazing summer sun, which bathed the whole library in a warm orange glow. I walked across the room, my footsteps echoing against the walls of the room. I spotted my father sitting on his favourite couch near the back, reading today's Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yes, father?" I asked enquiringly as I approached him.  
  
He lowered the newspaper and took a glance at me. Flashing a rare small smile, he folded away the paper and tossed it aside on the coffee table. I waited as he casually, coolly took a small sip from his afternoon tea, letting the drink wash down his throat before speaking.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you," he said in a tone as if he were revealing one of the greatest secrets of the universe.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows slightly, taking a seat in the chair next to him, eager to hear more. I waited again as he took another casual sip from his teacup. Well, what is it? I demanded in my mind as I raised my eyebrows, prompting him to continue.  
  
He let out a small "Ah," as he lifted the cup away from his lips. I stared at him waiting for him to speak again.  
  
"Well, I know that you've been wanting to go to a public school for a long time..." 


	4. Going to Hogwarts

Thanks for all your wonderful replies! Do you think my posts are too short? Anyway, for your info, I post once a day except when I really can't come online. School's a killer y'know. Sometimes I spend over 12 hours in school a day, after school activities and what crap. Your replies really make my day!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
BChapter 3B  
  
My heart leapt. Was it what I thought it was? I didn't know just then, because my father sank back comfortably into the couch. I frowned at him.  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"I've conferred with the Headmaster of Hogwarts and," he said very slowly, as though savouring every moment like he did his tea. "He has agreed to admit you to his school."  
  
My eyes went wide as my stomach did somersaults. My mouthed opened and closed in surprise but I couldn't manage a sound.  
  
"Here's your letter."  
  
"Wow! Really?!"  
  
He withdrew a yellowish envelope from his pocket and gave it to me. It had my name written on it in emerald green ink.  
  
"W-wow!" I whispered as I fingered the letter gently. "Thank you."  
  
"Master, sir, Mister Potter is waiting for you in the living room," said a house elf respectfully from behind the sofa.  
  
I turned back to my father. He gave me a highly apologetic look. I knew he saw the disappointment in my eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I have to go," he said regretfully as though he had no choice. But he was wrong. He had a choice! He had a choice to savour his moment together with me. But he didn't. "I have to meet him, you understand don't you?"  
  
"No," I shot back, not caring if I sounded rude. He stood up and looked at me and I glared back at him.  
  
"Mr Potter's one of my research heads, he might have something important to tell me," he said, trying to reason with me. But it meant nothing. Who cares if they had researched the world's first in-built autopilot broom... or if they had figured out a way to make the broom feather light? Who cares!  
  
"Thanks anyway, father," I said, each syllable not dripping with ice like it normally would, but with disappointment. I turned my heel and took off down the library towards the doors.  
  
I dashed out through the library doors and towards the foyer. My bare feet tapped against cold marble ground and furry warm carpets, my black velvet robes that flew behind me dropped still as I slowed down atop the large main staircase. My anger ebbed away gradually, replaced by the happy thought that I was going to Hogwarts!  
  
Oh what the heck, I thought. I sat on the banister, and just like how I've seen many people do, I slid down it feeling the wind in my hair as I headed towards the ground. Just before I was short of banister to sit on, I jumped off it. I rolled head over heels ungracefully onto the floor and bumped into the coat hanger next to the great front doors.  
  
I laughed sadly at myself and got to my feet. I slipped on a pair of shoes and escaped into the grounds. I saw the large carriage parked at the front of the house, waiting for its owner to return. Taking the left path, I headed west towards the back of the house. 


	5. An Attack

Hey! Wow, I got a new reader, silver! Sorry my entries are so short... there was a cliffhanger and I just couldn't help it. By the way, silver, it's James Potter era.  
  
Oh yes, drop_depp_gorgeous (I love your screenname!) you said this previously: "I guessing the boy at the birthday party was Sirius?!" I won't answer that, nor will it be clearly stated in the story, but you'll have an obvious guess soon.  
  
Anyway, how do I bold and italicise text? The HTML codes don't seem to work...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, Sapphire guess what?" I asked him, as I opened the latch of his stable.  
  
The horse grunted in reply, settled comfortably in the middle of the stable, cushioned by the straw.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts, isn't that great?" I said excitedly as I settled down on the straw next to him. If father could see me now, he'd have ordered me out in a split second. Sitting with an animal in a stable... it was unacceptable. But then again, he never went to the stable.  
  
Sapphire looked back at me with those large, doleful periwinkle blue eyes. That's how I named him... his eyes were the richest blue, like a gem. I wasn't sure if he understood me but sometimes, I feel as if he does. I raised a hand and stroked his rich brown mane. He gave a small neigh under his breath.  
  
"That's good isn't it? I get to make new friends," I told him conversationally. "But... I won't be able to see you so often anymore."  
  
Sapphire blinked.  
  
"Yeah... I should be leaving in September, I'll miss you." I cast a sad look at him like a mother to a child, letting my fingers run across his silky mane.  
  
"Be good all right? I'll ask the house elves to let you out every once in a while..." I said consolingly. I moved in closer and hugged his warm silken neck. I could feel the weight of his head resting on my shoulders and I grinned.  
  
"Care for a ride today, baby?"  
  
The horse neighed in a somewhat enthusiastic way, and I got up to my feet. He did the same, his strong hooves pushing against the ground, lifting his head high, towering way above me.  
  
"That's a good boy," I cooed like someone would to a newborn. "So let's slip on the blanket... reins... saddle..."  
  
After I had all the necessary riding equipment on, I heaved myself onto his back, settled myself comfortably on the saddle and gripped the reins lightly.  
  
"C'mon, baby," I said to him and he trotted out towards the bright sunlight. We had a small leisurely stroll towards the gate, enjoying each other's company and the perfect summer's day. The light breeze was warm yet welcoming, the greenery of the trees and the hills brought calm to the eyes, and with the cheerful singing of the bluebirds, it seemed like a perfect day. As if nothing could go wrong.  
  
I reached over and pushed the gate open and we cantered out, slightly faster now. His hooves made soft clip-clopping noises against the dirt as we cantered down the path towards the woods. I headed towards our favourite spot, the rippling creek that snaked through the forest.  
  
The forest was a bright dewy green, sounds of birds and insects echoed through the trees. We stopped about fifteen minutes later at the creek. I got off Sapphire and he bent his head down to drink from the creek.  
  
I sat down on the grass, next to the creek, watching the crystal clear water flow across the many pebbles that littered its bank. I cupped my hands and spooned some water. I brought them to my lips and tasted the naturally chilled, spring water.  
  
I heard rustling and I turned to see where it had come from. Suddenly, before I could even scream, something burst over my head and the next thing I knew, I was soaked from head to toe in cold water. I stared at myself, traumatized at what had just happened. I let out a yell and I knew I must have sounded pathetic because a few moments later, a boy came laughing out from behind a bush.  
  
"You did this?!" I asked, my voice very high.  
  
The boy laughed again. He was tall and lean, and for some reason looked vaguely familiar. He was bent double with laughter.  
  
"Why you little-" I said drawing my wand, perfectly sure that there were no muggles in this area for miles.  
  
But, astonishingly, the boy had already drawn himself to his full height, and his wand pointed at me. He looked back at me with identical hazel eyes. Too bad he was such a jerk, I thought he was very good-looking. The tips of his black hair rippled slightly in the wind and he's deep brown eyes gazed directly into mine behind his glasses, determined not to look away.  
  
"Impe-"  
  
Before I could finish my spell, a spell hit me in the chest and I was thrown backwards. I landed hard in the middle of the creek, making myself wetter than ever. Luckily the water only came up to my ankles, but it was rather painful landing on a pool of pebbles. The boy laughed again until Sapphire neighed loudly and charged at him.  
  
He disappeared into the trees and out of sight. I pulled myself heavily to my feet, grabbing a handful of robes and twisted them hard, squeezing the water out.  
  
"Thanks Sapphire..." I wheezed as I pulled myself out of the creek. "He's such a...a..." I let out a frustrated cry as I heaved myself onto his back and he trotted back home as I muttered angrily to myself. 


	6. To Diagon Alley

Hi! Thanks again for the replies! They're great! I love you guys! And I'm glad you like my fic. I guess by now you know who that boy is. He's reappearing again in this post.

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
The next week passed just like any other week. I was counting down the days to the day I'll be leaving for Hogwarts. Just three more weeks. My father summoned me once again the following week. And yet again, I wondered what for...  
  
I met him in the living room this time, the large antique decorated room filled with squashy armchairs, aged tables with family photos on them during the better times. Father had mentioned my mother loved country style interior.  
  
This time, he wasn't alone. Together with him was a dark haired man, balding slightly. He had a kind grin on his face and he smiled when I walked in. The other person, just slightly shorter than him was...  
  
"You!" We said scathingly at each other. Well, I sounded scornful, but he sounded slightly delightful. I frowned at him and then cast a confused look at my father.  
  
Not wanting to be rude, I held back all the nasty remarks I so dearly wanted to throw at him. My father got up, put one hand on my back and steered me towards them. I glared at him cynically as my father grinned happily. I don't know what's wrong with him... I'm standing in front of the stupid kid that threw a water balloon at me and cursed me into the creek!  
  
"You've both met?" My father asked.  
  
"We've met," I muttered icily.  
  
"Delightful then. Reine, this is Mr Potter," he replied. He cleared his throat slightly and glanced at the other man, I'm assuming is the boy's father.  
  
"My son's from Hogwarts too, Reine, same year as you'll be," he explained.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, not in an interested way, more of a so-what way.  
  
"Reine..." I heard my father mutter under his breath.  
  
"Yes, um, James is going to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies today," explained Mr Potter.  
  
"I am?" Asked the boy irritably.  
  
"Yes you are, son," said the father, casting a very meaningful look at him. "And we, that is to say, your father and I, were thinking that maybe you two could go together. Get to know each other better..." He trailed off.  
  
I was disgusted at the idea. I can't see myself walking side by side with that boy...what's his name? James? Anyway, I didn't want to get to know him better... and I'm sure he doesn't want to know me anyway. My father gave me a sharp nudge in my back and I looked at him.  
  
"What?" I hissed.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
I shook my head desperately but he fixed me with a stern stare. I gave in. "Fine..." I told Mr Potter somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Wonderful," said Mr Potter happily, clapping his hands once. "Here, James." He handed James a drawstring bag full of coins. "Mr McKinnon sir, we have to leave soon."  
  
"Yes, yes of course, Andrew," said father hastily switching to business mode. That was what he was best at doing. "Reine, here's the money to buy your books and supplies. The list is in the letter." Then he and Mr Potter walked out casually talking about future research plans of some sort.  
  
I looked back at James, who was wearing a thoroughly bored and tired sort of look. "Better get going then," he said simply and marched past me out the door, intentionally banging his shoulder against mine as he went. I really felt like hexing right there and then, but managed to resist the urge and instead took several deep breaths.  
  
He walked briskly out towards the front doors where his carriage was waiting. I jogged till I caught up with him.  
  
"Hey wait, I didn't bring my list along," I said.  
  
He halted and turned with a strained patient look on his face. "Well get it then."  
  
I nodded and turned. I ran up the main staircase and just briefly saw about three house elves rushing towards him with trays of cakes and chocolates.  
  
I returned a short while later, the list folded neatly in my robe pocket. I hurried down the stairs towards him.  
  
"You take ages don't you?" He asked as he popped an éclair into his mouth.  
  
I frowned at him. If he only knew how big the house was and how far away my bedroom was. He turned and I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again. I marched after him. He walked fast towards the black carriage. He opened the door and jumped in swiftly. I knew he was thoroughly aware that I was about to enter, but instead of leaving it open for me, he reached out, flashed a mischievous grin and slammed it shut.  
  
"Hey!" I whined as I pulled open the door and climbed in. "Ever heard of manners?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and stared out the window as the carriage jerked slightly and moved out of the driveway towards the large iron gates. I sat as far away from him as possible, and like him, stared out of the window as the carriage moved along the countryside.  
  
"Hey listen," he said quietly, his voice low. "If I knew you were my dad's boss' daughter I wouldn't have thrown that water balloon at you the other day."  
  
I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. I smiled. "Really?"  
  
He looked at me and for a split second I got lost into those warm hazel eyes. "No!" He cracked up. And I was jerked painfully from my fantasy. I frowned. "You should've seen your face!"  
  
I scowled and returned to watching the passing hills and trees, cursing myself for falling for his false charms. The sky was bright blue with few clouds and a gentle wind blew through the windows, helping me to gradually let go of my irritation. For seventeen, he sure was acting like a seven year old kid.  
  
A while later, he said, "Listen, I know what our fathers are trying to do."  
  
"What?" I asked grumpily, though I was pretty sure I knew the answer. I guess if I had said it out aloud, it would come true... That sounded stupid... I simply can't admit it to myself I suppose...  
  
"You're mighty slow aren't you?" He scoffed.  
  
"Shut up if you've got nothing better to say than insult me," I snapped.  
  
The carriage finally came to a stop and I quickly climbed out of the carriage, careful to slam the door behind me. There was a small muffled shout from behind and the carriage door reopened again, and James got out. He wore a frown, which surprisingly, disappeared, to be replaced with a smirk.  
  
"Feisty," he said, still wearing the handsome smirk across his lips. Argh! What am I thinking! He's a stupid jerk! Ahh, but those eyes... a dreamy voice in my head crooned. The irresistible bad-boy charm... Bad is right! Bad! I shook myself mentally.  
  
"I like how you play it, Reine," he said coyly, winking. My stomach did a somersault. I blinked back at him as he ruffled his hair casually and headed down the path that snaked through a street full of shops and bustling shoppers. 


	7. Meeting Fate

Hi! I hope there are more readers reading than just 2. Coz reviews get me going! Well, hope you like this next post. Sirius Black comes in!

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
I caught up with him and walked slightly behind. I looked up at the sky. There were dark clouds forming in the distance threatening all the shoppers with rain. The people however seemed unperturbed. James headed towards the lively crowd occasionally winking at a few girls that passed by. Sometimes he waved and flashed that breathtaking smile of his... I hit my head for thinking such thoughts... Why was I so infatuated with him all of a sudden? Because he's so handsome... But he's rude... he's inconsiderate... and he isn't a gentleman at all.  
  
Nevertheless, their reactions were all the same. The girls giggled excitably and blushed as they waved shyly back. Some even blew kisses. Others wore shocked looks on their faces, as though dazed that he had actually winked at them. But all of them whispered vehemently amongst themselves as they walked off.  
  
I rolled my eyes every time a girl giggled with excitement as they passed James, receiving a murderous glare in return. I can safely assume that these girls were from his school, Hogwarts.  
  
He even attempted to ask a girl out. She had, however, shot James an icy glare. I could almost see the hate burning in her emerald eyes. She had marched off without a word and James' shoulders drooped a little.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping to stop him from causing more girls to swoon.  
  
"Flourish and Blotts, to get our books," he explained. "Can I see your list?"  
  
I passed him the list and his eyes scanned it.  
  
"Oh damn, you're taking all the same subjects as me..."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" I demanded, but he seemed to have noticed someone.  
  
"Hey, Sirius!"  
  
He waved to a dark haired boy who was inside the shop. He was reaching up to grab a book from the highest shelf and didn't seem to have noticed James calling him. James grasped the rusty handle of the shop and pulled it open. I brought my hand towards the edge of the door in case he was planning to slam it in my face again, but he didn't. He called the boy again and he looked up.  
  
He had the nicest eyes... warm and inviting. Something you could just drown yourself into. He was wearing muggle clothes, a white t-shirt and a checkered unbuttoned shirt over with a pair of khaki pants. He shook a fringe of his hair out of his eyes and flashed a smile. I could feel myself blushing already. James? Who's he?  
  
"Hey!" He replied cheerfully, shutting the book and stuffing it back into the shelf.  
  
"You have another one James?" Asked Sirius, eyeing me. I gave a small smile in acknowledgement and he flashed a gorgeous smile back. I could almost feel his eyes travelling up and down and my insides tingled with nervousness.  
  
"Nah, not this time..." said James with a small wave of his hand. "My dad forced me to let her tag along."  
  
"I'm not tagging along!" I snapped. "I didn't want to come here with you anyway."  
  
"Same here," said James coolly as Sirius looked on with interest. "But my dad is going to kill me if he finds out I let his boss' pwecious wittle baby out of my sight." He patted my head and I flinched at his touch, wearing a disgusted look on my face.  
  
"Shut up!" I snapped, trying to grab his hand but he withdrew it quickly with great reflexes.  
  
"She's your dad's boss' daughter?" Asked Sirius.  
  
James nodded, withdrawing his list.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sirius Black," he said, smiling as he took my hand in his.  
  
Instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and gave it a brief kiss. I felt as if electricity was surging from my hand towards the rest of my body, energizing it, but yet causing it to feel weak. I blushed as he raised his eyes to meet mine, but I managed a weak smile. I could hardly believe that he was a friend of James. They were complete opposites. He was...perfect.  
  
"I'm Reine McKinnon," I said softly.  
  
"Reine? Like... rain," he made a gesture of rain by wiggling his fingers as he brought his hands downwards.  
  
"R-e-i-n-e," I replied bashfully. I already hated myself for being so weak in front of him, for being so nervous all of a sudden.  
  
"Reine," he repeated with a smile. "McKinnon? That sounds familiar," said Sirius conversationally.  
  
"My dad," I replied. "You must've... heard of him...yeah" Well that sounded unutterably lame.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" he said triumphantly as though he had just remembered something. "Wow, you're dad owns Nimbus right?"  
  
I nodded bashfully. His eyebrows were raised, apparently impressed. My stomach gave a jolt and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.  
  
"Hey!" called James.  
  
We turned. Sirius looked down. I hadn't realized that my hand was still in his. We withdrew our hands quickly, like two people caught at something. James raised an eyebrow and continued looking back at his list.  
  
Sirius followed him and I tagged close behind. As I neared James, he threw one of the thick leather bound books he was clutching at me. It hit my chest and I stumbled back a step.  
  
"Ow! That hurt..." I frowned.  
  
"Oh sorry," said James, but he sure didn't look it. "Don't want you to be flat-"  
  
"Don't even think about it!"  
  
James smirked again and continued down the aisle. Sirius grabbed a similar book and followed him towards the Charms aisle. 


	8. Still at Diagon Alley

Hello! I seriously don't know what this next post is gonna be named... Let's just say continued. And hey, I got a new reader! Hi! Okay, enough talk... more post.

* * *

Chapter 8

  
  
"So, who do you think this year's Care for Magical Creatures teacher will be?" asked Sirius as they browsed the Charms section, looking for the required book.  
  
James shrugged. "Better not be someone like Valentina."  
  
"Who's Valentina?" I asked as he passed me my Care of Magical Creatures book, gentler this time.  
  
"Professor Valentina, nasty woman," Sirius muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"How's she like?"  
  
"Nasty," said James sarcastically.  
  
"She's a bit- no, a lot biased. She doesn't like us Gryffindors," said Sirius.  
  
"Gryffindor?"  
  
"Don't you know anything?" Asked James exasperatedly.  
  
"Chill, James, she's new!" said Sirius. I beamed at him. "We're divided into four houses. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house values certain qualities, so the Sorting Hat sorts you according to your qualities. "  
  
"Oh, what house do you think I'll be in?" I asked him shyly.  
  
"I don't know... I think I'll have to get to know you better before I can say," he flashed a breathtaking smile that could've melted my heart. That single smile, I'm sure, could lift your heart and send it soaring into the sky. It could have brightened you up no matter how down you were... and make you feel thankful to be in this world.  
  
"Stop that, Reine," said James brusquely.  
  
"Stop what?" I asked.  
  
"Stop flirting with my best friend," he said in a clear voice.  
  
Sirius nudged him and James silenced.  
  
"You're not the boss of me, James," I warned him threateningly. "Stop bossing me around as if you are."  
  
James just laughed and moved on to the next shelf. After we got and paid for all our schoolbooks, James brought me to the robe shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to get my Hogwarts school robes.  
  
There were a couple of kids that looked around eleven or twelve, one of whom sporting violent pink hair that ran down her back was just exiting the shop. James and Sirius appeared to not have noticed this amusingly funny- looking person walking around.  
  
The shop itself was almost empty except for a table with a sewing machine, a long meter rule, a coiled up measuring tape and several scraps of paper.  
  
"So... why don't you wait here and I'll go out and buy my quills?" Asked James.  
  
"Fine," I muttered. Let me out of his sight... right. I'm better off without him anyway. If a first year can find his way around, I can. Anyway, they're a lot of people to ask if I got lost. James smiled and turned to walk out of the shop.  
  
"I'll be with you in a second, dearie," said the woman as she disappeared behind a dark red cloth that had tribal patterns on it.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if he really was such a bad guy after all. Sometimes he can be a real jerk, but other times he can be all right. Sirius however stayed behind.  
  
"You're not following him?" I asked curiously as I waited for Madam Malkin to finish up with the girls.  
  
"No, I already bought my quills," he said casually, shaking his head slightly. I bobbed my head, but I couldn't control the excitement in the pit of my stomach telling me that really wasn't his reason. With the exception of my father, I never got to get to know a guy more than just a hello. This is a whole new thing for me... a whole new feeling... and I'm alone.  
  
It's those times I wished I had my mother with me. I don't know how she'd react to it, but it would be nice to have a female parent to talk to, to understand you. She could give me some advice. Some confidence. I sighed sadly. Just then, Sirius gave me a slight nudge in the arm. 


	9. Florean's

Oh yay! The most number of reviewers for a chapter! Lol yes, sweetazzhoney, Reine's feeling exactly like that. She doesn't meet people very often and gets awfully tense and nervous especially when there's an extremely hot guy talking to her. Yeah, and I'm sure you can guess who that person we're going to meet is!

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
Madam Malkin was waiting for me to step onto the stool. I stepped up and her measuring tape began taking measurements by itself. Madam Malkin emerged from the back of the store a while later with a robe wrapped neatly in thin paper. She took it out and threw it over my shoulders.  
  
"It looks fine," commented Sirius. "Maybe just a bit off the sleeves there..."  
  
Madam Malkin whipped out a wand and poof, the sleeves were an inch shorter. Then she took the robe off me, folded it back up, went to the back of the shop once more and returned outside with a white shirt and a skirt already wrapped.  
  
Sirius and I headed outside. I assume he was heading towards the shop where James went to buy his quills. I don't know my way around so I just followed.  
  
A couple of ladies with large hats were cooing at a baby in a pram at the corner of the street. The baby cries were drowned by the hustle and bustle of the crowd. There were many people walking in every direction, cutting in front of me to get to the shop on the right, some going the other direction does pushing me back a few steps. Sirius though was firmly pushing his way through the crowd.  
  
"Here," he grabbed my hand firmly and pulled me through the crowd. I felt the strong fingers grip around mine, smooth and confident. When we emerged from the crowd to the less crowded street lower south, Sirius let go of my hand. Oh, I wished he could've held on to it just a bit longer... But a girl shouldn't expect much.  
  
"Must be another celebrity book signing or something," he wheezed and then shook his head in a dog-like manner. His fringe fell over his dark eyes casually, like it knew where it should be. We continued strolling down the path towards the quill shop. I could see it by the enormous metal-shaped quill hanging over the door.  
  
"So your dad really owns Nimbus Co?" He asked again.  
  
"Uh huh," I replied, giggling slightly at him. He's just so cute.  
  
"That's cool! The previous model was awesome," he said with enthusiasm. "Think your dad can give me a discount on your next model?"  
  
I laughed. "Sure, I'll uh... ask him."  
  
"Right on! So are you going to be in the same year as us?"  
  
My voice didn't seem to be able to reply, so I nodded. What? I'm getting tongue-tied in front of him. That's so horribly cliché.  
  
"Uh huh, it's our NEWTs year..." he added.  
  
"Um, yeah... nerve-wracking huh?" Yet another lame reply. I could've smacked myself in the forehead.  
  
"Not really, not to be bragging, but me and James are the brightest in our year."  
  
"Really?" Sirius... ah, clever, nice and very good-looking I might add. Perfect.  
  
"There's James," he said pointing. James was just emerging from the shop, looking into a small plastic bag with a large purple quill on it. James joined us and we walked down the street again.  
  
"Where are we going now?" I asked.  
  
"To get your scales and cauldron..." replied James in a bored voice.  
  
"But I already have my scales and cauldron," I said.  
  
"Oh good then," he said in a mock cheerful voice. "C'mon Sirius, let's go to Florean's to have some ice-cream."  
  
I made to follow them but James stuck out a hand blocking my way. I looked up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't remember asking you..." he said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
I frowned at him. And he stared back, his lips curled into a smirk. Those carefree hazel eyes gazed back without a care in the world, full of youth, energy and laughter. Yeah, and then he laughed.  
  
"James is just joking," laughed Sirius, pushing away James' arm. "Come on, your treat James."  
  
James laughed harder than ever and they headed down the street. They entered a cheerful looking ice cream parlour. It's door was flanked with daisies and sunflowers bordered by white picket fences. They went up to the counter and exchanged highly intricate handshakes with a guy in a white hat as if they were old friends.  
  
"Hey," said James. "Has Remus been to Diagon Alley already?"  
  
"Yeah," replied the boy. "I saw him a few weeks ago... you know Remus. Always the hardworking type. I'm sure he's completed reading all of his books now eh?"  
  
James laughed and ordered the ice cream while Sirius brought me to an empty table beside that kid with the pink hair from the robes shop. A slight chilly wind was blowing and I wrapped my arms around my body tightly. The sun frequently disappeared behind a cloud, and for a while it looked like it was going to rain.  
  
There was a sweet aromatic smell of flowers around the shop, and a gentle clinking of spoons against glass as people of all ages indulged themselves with ice creams.  
  
And then suddenly, a pair of hands slammed onto the table and I saw a girl around the age of 12 or 13 sporting violent pink hair. 


	10. Nymphadora Tonks

Hello! Going through a hard time at school... but I'm trying to get things done. Which includes getting this posted. I hope you enjoy the story and thanks to everyone who took time to give me a review. It really keeps me going. Thanks again and school sucks.

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
  
"Hey, Nymph-" greeted Sirius cheerfully before an arm flew to his hand.  
  
"Sirius!" Squealed the girl. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"  
  
Sirius laughed good-naturedly and grinned. "I'm just joking, Nymphadora."  
  
She gave a good slap around the back of his head and fixed him with a warning glare. "Shut up... and I won't hesitate to strangle you to death next time," warned the girl, looking at him sternly with opalescent greenish- blue eyes.  
  
"Anyway, Tonks meet Reine," said Sirius, emphasizing on the word 'Tonks'. I grinned at the girl and extended my hand.  
  
"Hi!" She greeted enthusiastically in a high-pitched voice as though we were old friends reunited. She shook my hand firmly and ardently as though I was some big celebrity. "How are you? I've never seen you before, do you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
She had a very high voice and she spoke faster than most people. Her face was alight and eager, as though nothing could ever make her moody.  
  
"I'm going there for my seventh year," I replied, nodding my head slightly. Never have I met anyone like her. But she was nice and very friendly and not to mention highly energetic.  
  
"Oh I see," she replied. "I'm just in my second year." She bobbed her head as she brushed a stray strand of violent pink hair away from her eyes.  
  
"The others got to know her just last year, she's my erm... let's see, what's it again Tonks? Second cousin...once removed I think," explained Sirius, scratching his head with a finger. "Anyway she's helped us quite a bit, haven't you Tonks?"  
  
Tonks grinned sheepishly and returned to her ice cream. James arrived a while later carrying a small tray with three sundaes. He passed the glasses to us and put the tray aside.  
  
"What y'all taking about?" He asked, settling down next to Sirius.  
  
"Tonks," said Sirius as if it explained everything.  
  
"Oh, hi! Didn't see you there," said James.  
  
"How can you not notice me? Am I not noticeable enough?" Asked Tonks in a mock hurt voice. "Do I need to make my hair a shade pinker?"  
  
We laughed.  
  
"What kind of things did she help you with?" I asked as I spooned some ice cream into my mouth.  
  
"Pranks mostly," said James. He paused to think. "Well, all of it."  
  
"Yeah, remember that time?" Asked Sirius. "Tonks changed into Filch and scared those first year Slytherins half to death!"  
  
"What do you mean changed?" I asked. I was confused. How could she change into someone? Of course I've heard about potions that could change your physical appearance to that of another's. But something tells me that this little girl isn't a normal witch.  
  
"I'm a metamorphmagus," said Tonks proudly. "Hey, that took a lot of painful metamorphing you know... You guys should've paid me."  
  
"Did anyone tell you Tonks?" Asked James excitedly. "I was made Head Boy!"  
  
"No..." she gasped, her jaw dropping.  
  
"You better believe it... From now on, it's James Potter, Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor and Head Boy of Hogwarts," he grinned egoistically. "And top student of the year, almost forgot about that."  
  
"Why would anyone make you Head Boy?" Asked Tonks quizzically.  
  
"Because I'm so qualified," he said arrogantly. "Besides, I have excellent leadership qualities you probably didn't know about."  
  
"Right," she muttered.  
  
Tonks adjusted herself on her seat so she could face them easier when she accidentally knocked her spoon from her sundae glass to the floor.  
  
"Oops," she said, bending down to retrieve it. She placed the spoon on the table and looked back at them.  
  
"Do you need another?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"No, I'm done with that anyway..." she said with a small wave of her hand. "Do you really think pink's my colour? Or maybe purple?"  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut tight and her hair turned purple from the roots right to the tips.  
  
"And I think I look better with short hair," she mused and her hair shortened considerably.  
  
"Here's a thought Tonks," said Sirius in an intelligent voice. "Why not brown, black or blonde like the rest of us?"  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" She asked, looking revolted. "Oh yeah, what's up with that running away thing Sirius? Mum's really shocked! Anyway, I gotta go. It's gonna rain... and momma wants me home by four. See you in school! Bye Reine!"  
  
We waved at her as she disappeared into the crowd, the top of her bright purple hair prominent amongst the sea of browns and blacks. 


	11. Uncertainty

Hi siriuszsecretlover, changed your username I see. Anyway, there will be more characters once they get to school. There's gonna be the rest of the Marauders (Remus, yes), Lily and her friend, some Slytherin meanies... They'll come up soon on the train. But that won't be in a while though. Lolx, sorry Remus already has a love interest. But I haven't gotten to writing that part yet.  
  
Quite a bit of feelings revealed in this one.

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
  
There was a low rumble of thunder through the already darkened sky. Ominous dark gray clouds covered the sky, leaving no trace of bright blue, preventing any ray of sunlight from penetrating. The wind blew harder and people have already been rushing to go indoors, may it be the quill shop, the Leaky Cauldron or Flourish and Blotts.  
  
I saw the same red-haired girl stroll into the shop, in her arms full of bags and packages. James seemed to have spotted her and his face brightened up. He ran a hand through his hair and fixed a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Lily!" He called.  
  
The girl turned around and frowned the second she saw who was calling her.  
  
"Come on over here, and I'll get you something, my treat!"  
  
"No!" She said sternly and continued marching away.  
  
She immediately turned on her heel and hurried out of the shop. The boy at the counter frowned at James for chasing away a customer. Another thought was lingering in my mind though...  
  
What did Tonks say about Sirius running away? Like as in, he ran away from home? He certainly didn't seem the type. I decided to ask him.  
  
"You ran away from home?"  
  
He looked around uncomfortably and ran his fingers through his fringe. "Um...yeah, sort of."  
  
"Why?"  
  
It was just then James let his spoon fall into the glass with a clink and stood up.  
  
"Well, Sirius, we better go," said James. I got up as well. "Have you arranged for another carriage to send you back? We're going to Reine's first. If not, you can ride with us."  
  
"No, I got a ride."  
  
"Well, see ya at dinner," said James cheerfully.  
  
I smiled at Sirius and he smiled back. Not a grin, a small sweet smile. "Bye," I said softly.  
  
He nodded, the smile still creeping across his lips. But he didn't say goodbye, instead he said, "See you."  
  
I gave him another smile just before James pulled me away. He pulled me roughly by the arm through the crowd, very unlike how Sirius had done it. Sirius' grip was warm, gentle and comforting. James' was forceful. When we had finally managed to get through the crowd, he let go of me immediately as if I was something nasty and walked ahead towards the carriage.  
  
The horse was waiting patiently, nibbling on the blades of the grass. The horseman was snoozing in his seat with his legs propped up. Before we even managed a step onto the dirt path, rain came down in buckets drenching us from head to toe in just a matter of seconds.  
  
James let out a string of curses and then said "Hurry."  
  
We ran through the rain, our feet splashing through the muddy puddles. The horseman had snapped awake in the rain and took off immediately after James and I were safely inside.  
  
I was soaked to the skin by the time I had settled comfortably in the carriage. I wiped my face with my hands, not doing it much good really. I leaned my head against the cold windowpane, watching the thick blanket of rain through it.  
  
I caught myself thinking of Sirius. The way he laughed... the way his eyes could just look through your soul... the way he spoke... his tone, warm and friendly. Do I think he likes me? I don't know... He seems friendly enough with just about everyone. Every time our eyes locked, I could feel a slight pull but then a nervous rush of feelings that makes me look away. There was also a strange tingling in my skin. Is that what love feels like?  
  
But does he feel the same way too? Though how much I wished so... there wasn't just anything in me that noticed there was a sign he did.  
  
Thinking of him, I could feel a warm feeling in my heart, nothing I've felt before in too long a time. I drew my cloak tighter around my body but it didn't help, the damp cloth wasn't making it better. You would've never thought that this was summer, with this temperature.  
  
I leaned my head against the glass, feeling a cold rush to my head, like a brain freeze. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, hoping that it would numb the coldness. And suddenly, I felt a surge of warmth through my body. I opened my eyes and saw a thick, dry blanket over my body.  
  
I looked at James.  
  
"We have one in the carriage," he said quietly. He ran his hand through his wet hair, pulling it back, and looked back out the window. I could see the look in his eyes, in his face, that he was thinking of that girl in the shop... Lily. I couldn't help thinking how alike we were at that moment. 


	12. All Bottled Up Inside

2 whole pages on Microsoft Word font size 8 today! Thanks for all the reviews again! I'm glad you appreciate my posting everyday. I try my best. Well, I hope you like this post and please review again!

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
  
I smiled gratefully, but he didn't seem to have seen it. He was staring unblinkingly out the window. Nevertheless, I pulled the blanket gratefully around my body and I soon dozed off to a comfortable sleep.  
  
The next week, just a mere seven days to Hogwarts, my father gave me another piece of shocking news. He's just invited James over to the house till we go to Hogwarts. He didn't even bother to tell me beforehand. He said he was sorry, he was really busy and forgot all about it. Yeah...so what else is new?  
  
I was standing there with my father, waiting for James to arrive. I wasn't there by choice. My father had forced me out of the cool comfort of my bedroom to stand out there in the sun to welcome James and his father. Why did he have to come over anyway? Oh wait, I know the answer to that.  
  
And just as though it was a blink-and-you-miss-it sort of thing, I thought I saw something black dart out and back into the trees in the forest at the distance. I craned my neck, but the picture seemed normal again. I sighed as a large black stallion trotted into view through the tall iron gates.  
  
The horse stopped the carriage in front of us, and the footman jumped off at once. The door swung open and Mr Potter climbed out of it, his tall and lanky frame bended over. James came out next, eyebrows furrowed and a deep frown across his lips. And right after James jumped out, another came. A boy. He got his feet on the ground and looked up. It was Sirius.  
  
Wait, what was he doing here? Sirius flashed a charming smile and leaned back to admire the house.  
  
"So glad to see you!" My father and Mr Potter shook hands and began saying their welcomes while I sighed despondently at James, who was running his fingers through his hair as though trying to style it. I caught my father glance at Sirius with the utmost contempt. But a split second later, he had looked away and was talking to Mr Potter again.  
  
I stepped forward towards Sirius. "I didn't know you were coming too."  
  
"Oh um... I was staying over at James's for the summer... ran away..." He shrugged. "Y'know..."  
  
"Why did you run away?" I asked, remembering that he didn't quite give me an answer to that question before. But he replied to something else instead.  
  
"I'm sorry... I understand that you were hoping for time alone with James and all-"  
  
And before I could stop myself, I had blurted, "No, no, no. It's perfectly fine. The more the merrier." I shrugged cheerfully.  
  
Sirius rocked on the balls of his feet for a while, his hands tucked into his pockets wearing a smile on his face.  
  
"Later, do you want to see my baby?"  
  
His smile faded, his eyebrows furrowed and he fixed me with a stare. Oops, maybe I should have rephrased it another way. I immediately felt stupid for saying that and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I heard a slight thud. James was listening intently.  
  
"Your baby?" He intoned.  
  
"No, that's not what I-"  
  
"Reine!" Father called me in.  
  
I turned around and noticed that father had already drifted inside with James's father, deeply immersed in their conversation.  
  
"Dad's already inside," I told Sirius. "Come in."  
  
Sirius smiled and I led him towards the large white oak doors.  
  
"Yeah, ignore me..." said a sarcastic voice behind. James trudged behind us towards the hall, his arms folded across his chest. Sirius gaped up at the high golden-lit ceiling where the large glass chandelier hung. The footman also entered dragging two large trunks behind him.  
  
"James, Sirius," called Mr Potter from the living room.  
  
We entered the living room and settled ourselves comfortably in the sofas. The sun was shining bright through the windows, casting a golden antique glow about the earthy coloured sofas and wooden furniture.  
  
"You do know the reason why James is here, don't you?" Asked my father.  
  
"Not really..." I muttered unsurely. Yeah I knew he was coming. Why? My thought was it might be because our fathers wanted us to 'know each other better' as in more-than-friends kind of 'better'.  
  
"Well, Mr Potter, my research head, and I will be going around Asia for the most, about a month, to meet up with some directors from Asian companies, talk about possible affiliations and stuff like that. We will leave tomorrow, so I thought-" he explained. It sounded like as if he was saying it very slowly and carefully, kind of like talking to a five-year-old child.  
  
"You mean you're gonna leave me before September the first?" I demanded, getting to my feet. "I wanted you to be there, father, to send me to the station and see me off!"  
  
He looked uncomfortable. I knew he was very particular about image especially in view of others. But I couldn't care less whether or not a whole crowd was there. I was just angry.  
  
"Can I talk to you outside, Reine?"  
  
Clearly he wasn't expecting this. He put a hand on my back and steered me towards the door and out of the room. We stood facing each other in the hall. My eyebrows were knitted together, my stomach churning in anger, my fingers were clenched in fists. I was confused and angry, how could he do such a thing to me? Doesn't he know how important this is to me?  
  
"It's my career, you have to understand Reine," he said firmly, looking straight into my eyes.  
  
"Understand?" I snapped, my voice trembling. "All my life, all I've been doing is understand!"  
  
I knew our voices could be heard down the hall towards where Sirius, James and his father were but I didn't care.  
  
"Keep your tone down," he warned putting an arm on my shoulder. My eyes were blinded with tears, I couldn't see him properly. He was a watery blur. All I saw were years and years of bottled feelings ready to burst.  
  
"You don't care about me. All you care about is yourself and your stupid career!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I hate you!" 


	13. Trouble 1

I'm sorry, pretty short chapter here. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! Thanks so much for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 13 (part 1)**  
  
I turned and sprinted down the hallway while hot, angry tears stained my cheeks. Never have I felt such rage within me, my heart was slamming against my chest, my feet tapped against the ground rapidly as I slowed to a stop at the door, pushing past the footman who had just finished unloading the last of the luggage.  
  
I dashed into the world outside towards the stables. Just ten minutes ago, the day seemed so perfect. Sirius was here to stay. We were going to have fun together. But right now, I felt as if looming, gray clouds were hovering above my head. A bird chirped somewhere and I couldn't help getting irritated at how happy that bird sounded.  
  
I slowed down to a walk, mainly because I was getting tired. But also because the heavy weight that once rested on my chest was ebbing away. My anger was receding and another feeling took over. Guilt...regret.  
  
I trudged into the stable, my shoulders drooped, I could just tell I must have looked miserable. Sapphire raised his head from the water tank and neighed in welcome.  
  
"Hi," I said hoarsely.  
  
I stroked his neck once and leaned my cheek against it, sighing heavily. Then I got the reins and the saddle and began to fix them upon Sapphire. Then I jumped onto her back and lashed the reins harder than I would have.  
  
We took off at a gallop across the lawn before Sapphire jumped over the low wooden fence that bordered it. We streaked into a forest challenging an imaginary racer. I headed for our favourite spot in the luscious dewy green forest, the creek. My head was overrun with questions. I regretted my actions just now... if only I could've turned back time... he is the only family I have left.  
  
But then the livid feeling of hate took over me again... he never cared about me, he just leaves me alone, he never showered me with concern like other parents would. Now I wished more than ever Mother was still here.  
  
As we neared the creek, I got off Sapphire and wandered to the water's bank. I sat on the grass and stared at the clear water flow down the stream, letting the natural sounds of nature soothe my troubled soul. I dipped my fingers into the water and felt the cool water against it. I let out a long unsteady sigh as images of my life streamed through my mind.  
  
I read soft rustles of leaves but dismissed it as rabbits or squirrels scuttling across the forest floor. A sudden gust of wind passed by, rustling the trees making it sound like a storm, and causing soft ghostly howls. Sapphire gave a small neigh behind me but I paid no attention.  
  
I didn't know how long I was sitting there, this was one of those times where you could say that 'time had lost all meaning'. I heard a voice calling out my name... no two. They seemed far away. I turned around and looked through the trees, I couldn't see anybody but they sounded like James and Sirius.  
  
I sighed again. I might as well stay here until they find me. No doubt my father had asked them to bring me back. I averted my gaze back at the calm water and a small fish caught my eye as it tried to swim upward against the current.  
  
Suddenly, large strong arms wrapped themselves around my chest. 


	14. Trouble 2

Sorry for the cliffy! But cliffies are clever ploys writer's pull to make their readers anticipate the next post! There's sort of another cliffy here too. But it's pretty obvious methinks.

* * *

**Chapter 14 (Part 2)**  
  
For a split second, I thought it was James playing another prank on me but I soon found out that James wasn't this rough. I was lifted off the ground. I screamed as I struggled against the hooded person, kicking and punching every bit of his body I could reach.  
  
Amidst of it all, one name flashed across my head and I screamed it out hoping it would reach his ears. The fat, burly man grabbed my right arm and pulled it. It felt as though it was being yanked out of its sockets. A sharp pain dashed up my shoulder and I was lost in the flurry of arms and legs... and the grunting, screaming and neighing.  
  
The man swung me over his large shoulder like a sack as I desperately tried to kick and reach out at anything I could get my hands on. And then I saw him, emerging from behind the trees. But it was as if he hadn't been there at all. Before I could scream, the forest disappeared and I was in a dark haunting place.  
  
It looked like some sort of abandoned hut. The furniture inside were broken and covered in layers of dust, the only light came from the slit in the uneven boards of the house that admitted slivers of sunlight. Did we apparate? One thing I learnt from apparation was that you couldn't do it with somebody else. A portkey perhaps... yeah. But that really was the least of my worries right then.  
  
The fat guy with the hood dropped me onto the ground like some sort of object and marched off. My hands jumped to the pocket of my robes, groping for my wand... but it wasn't there. That big oaf must have nicked it.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted at him. "Where am I? What are you doing? Hey!" I flung myself at him and caught the hem of his robes. His hood came off and I saw short bristly hair like a stiff toothbrush, small beady eyes and a nasty lopsided mouth.  
  
He picked me up as if I didn't weigh anything and threw me towards a corner. I hit my back pretty bad before I crumpled onto the floor. The guy marched out and slammed the door behind him. I heard a satisfying click of the door. I rested my back against the wall and groaned.  
  
I couldn't believe it. These things only happen in stories and movies. Surely this couldn't be real... was it some well-devised joke? Deep down, I knew it wasn't. Am I kidnapped? This made me regret my actions even more... I might never see my father again and my last words to him was... I hate you.  
  
With my hands, I clutched at my hair and brought my knees to my chin. I started to cry. I hated myself for doing so... being so weak... so vulnerable.  
  
Suddenly the door banged open and slammed against the wooden walls and a tall man in a black hooded cloak waltzed in, accompanied by the burly one. I looked up and wiped my face clean. The tall man let out a low chuckle as he watched me. I used my feet to push myself back into the wall, but I couldn't go further.  
  
I finally found my voice and said, "What do you want from me?"  
  
The fat burly man behind him snickered and his stomach wobbled slightly. The tall man also laughed.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me who I am?" He said slowly, almost tenderly. But his voice was cold, each syllable dripped with ice.  
  
I looked up at the person's face. I couldn't see his eyes, but his skin was almost white and his lips were thin.  
  
"Let me introduce myself," he said and he brought his hands up slowly. He gripped the edges of his hood and pulled it down slowly and dramatically. A strangled gasp escaped my lips. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing quickened. It was... no, it couldn't be... 


	15. The Death Eater

I'm so sorry I haven't posted in days! I think it's... 2 days? Well, I've been overladen with school work and projects and an upcoming spring test. Sometime around this week. She won't tell. (Grrrr) So it's is double the length today! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
PS. For the whole of next week Monday – Friday, I'll be away for an outdoor camp. I really don't wanna go but our school forces us to. So just telling you guys now in case I have no time later. My life is so miserable...

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
  
"I am," he said coolly, with a sickeningly twisted smile upon his pallid lips. "Lord Voldemort."  
  
He let the impact of the word sink in before he started to pace around the room.  
  
"W-what do you want from me?" I asked, my voice trembling. "If it's money you want, then my father-"  
  
Voldemort threw back his head and shrieked in laughter. I flinched and squeezed myself against the wall shivering not from cold but from fright.  
  
"Lord Voldemort doesn't want money." He paused and stared at the other end of the room for a long time. And then he whipped around and fixed me with an unblinking blood red stare burning with hate and malice. "Lord Voldemort wants revenge..."  
  
"What? W-what revenge? I haven't done anything to you," I said quickly, hoping in some insane way or another he had nabbed the wrong girl and he'll send me off home. Yeah right.  
  
"You haven't... but your father," he turned around, his lips were stretched into a sinister smile. "Yes... he must be punished before he dies."  
  
Fear stabbed at my heart. "W-what?"  
  
"Why didn't he tell you?" Voldemort walked closer, taking long leisurely steps. "Maybe he thought such news would be too painful for his precious little daughter..."  
  
I frowned. He squatted down so we were in the same eye level. He reached a skeletal finger forward and touched the tip of my chin. I flinched as his ice-cold fingers came into contact with my skin. It was as if he had no warmth in him at all... as if he were a corpse. I shook my head in desperation, trying to stay away from his touch and he withdrew the finger, letting a cold sinister laugh escape through his pale lips.  
  
His blood red eyes bored into mine. I looked away. I couldn't really explain what I was feeling when I look into those eyes... suddenly, I see my whole life flash before me, like how I often heard which happens just before you die.  
  
"Your father," he said slowly, enunciating every syllable clearly. "That pathetic excuse of a human...the traitor..." His lips curled downwards and his eyes flashed, almost as if they had fire in them.  
  
"He's not," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"He's not..." I muttered a little louder.  
  
I gasped when he grabbed my chin in his bony fingers and turned my head so it faced him. I wanted to cry, but I willed myself not to. I could feel the edges of my eyes jerking as I used both of my hands to pry his bony fingers apart. I wouldn't show such weakness... I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me cry...  
  
"You have absolutely know idea what your father is or did-" he stopped abruptly and his tensed face softened. "Do you even know what your father is?"  
  
I forced myself to stare back at him, hoping to show as much fury in my eyes as he did in his. As soon as he had mentioned my father, I hoped it wouldn't be true. I didn't want it to be true.  
  
"Your father," he said, almost whispering. "was a Death Eater." He said the last word with emphasis, with a slight hiss.  
  
"No!" The words burst from my mouth before I could stop myself and I lowered my face towards my knees. "No...it can't...be...he wasn't!"  
  
Voldemort got to his feet, laughing under his breath. I could just imagine how pitiful I looked just then. My father... a Death Eater? How can that be? It all seemed unreal... He doesn't seem like one... He would never join... I was so confused. Should I believe Voldemort? He's a liar... but what if he said was true?  
  
"He was and forever will be a Death Eater. It's for life." He hissed angrily. "Voldemort always gets his revenge..."  
  
"What has that got to do with me?" I choked.  
  
"You? You're his daughter... what more pain can I cause him by taking away his only child?" He laughed a mirthless laugh; one that could chill your spine and sent shivers down your back. "Eventually, I will destroy you and then him..."  
  
It was then I just snapped. If I was going to die, be it... but I'd rather cause him pain first before I die. I screamed and lunged at his robes, determined to rip anything I could get my fingers on. He struggled for a while before the fat Death Eater grabbed my waist and threw me bodily across the room. I slammed into the wall and landed on the ground hard. I didn't move... my body was aching so badly... my bones were screaming in pain. I just laid on the floor and cried...  
  
"MAYBE HE HAS MANAGED TO PUT THAT PAST BEHIND," shouted Voldemort, his voice raised and angry. "BUT LORD VOLDEMORT NEVER FORGETS!"  
  
He turned around with a swish of his robes and marched out of the tiny hut, closely tailed by the Death Eater. I heard the door shut and strange clicking noises that I assumed was a locking spell. I closed my eyes and cried silently on the hard dusty floor. I wished I was back at home, safe and sound, having a nice summer playing Quidditch with Sirius and James. I wanted someone there with me...anyone. But I was alone.  
  
I woke up when droplets of water splashed against my skin. I raised my head and looked up. Through the small cracks and holes on roof, I saw dark black clouds. It couldn't possibly get any worse. A single strip of moonlight shone through the crack in the roof. The room was pitch black, the moonlight only managing to light up the dusty moth eaten carpet on the floor.  
  
I realized I was cold. I groaned as I heaved myself up. Crawling on my knees and hands, I groped around for my cloak. It had fallen off my shoulders and landed somewhere... but where. Shivering as more and more droplets of water fell through the roof, my fingers finally touched the soft material. I grabbed it and crawled over to the dusty moth-eaten carpet.  
  
I laid myself down and spread the cloak over my body. I stared at the pitch blankness for a while, curled tightly into a ball until fatigue finally took over and I fell asleep.  
  
"Ow!" I groaned. I blinked in the bright sunlight and rubbed the sharp pain in my side. Someone had kicked me. I looked up and saw a man holding a plate. He placed it on the floor with a grunt and walked off, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Two pieces of slightly burned toast lay on the dirty plate. I cringed. It wasn't something I was exactly used to. But my stomach rumbled and I finished up the bread. I sat up and peeped through one of the cracks in between the planks of wood. I was in some sort of graveyard. There were gray gravestones on the ground and dead trees and bushes.  
  
I leaned against the wall and sighed. I thought about home. I thought about father. Even if he was a Death Eater, he was still my father and the only one I had left. The last words I had said to him were 'I hate you'. I wished I had never said it, I wished I had never ran off into the forest. I wished that so many things had not happened. But in reality, it all has happened, and there's nothing I can do to change it.  
  
I wished Voldemort could just kill me now. I didn't want to live with such guilt in my heart. I wanted to end the pain. But I knew Voldemort wouldn't do that. He wants us to suffer... suffer until we can suffer no more and eventually die.  
  
The day dragged by like a sloth. There was nothing I could do but pace the room and attempt to break away the planks, but frail as they may look; I was beginning to think charms had been placed on them. Night fell again and I got my second meal. Having not been given lunch, I wolfed it down hungrily.  
  
The hooded man who brought me my food didn't leave. He just stood there and watched. The hood covered most of his face and all that was visible beyond the dark shadows were his lips.  
  
After I had finished my food I pushed the plate aside and continued to do what I was doing before, leaning against the wall curled up, just staring into space. But the man did not leave. 


	16. Pain Beyond Anything Else

Sorry for not posting yesterday! My brother used the computer (when he's not supposed to) and then they keyboard was all spoilt. The most important letter of all 'a' could not be typed, nor could many other letters. Then we got struck by a virus. (As if it couldn't have gotten any worse) So now I had reformatted the pc. And this next post is... posted. It's a bit different but I think it's still within PG rating. If you feel unsure, skip this.

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
  
"My master was right... you are beautiful," he whispered.  
  
I shivered and turned my face away from him, wrapping my arms tighter around my body. I didn't say anything, just curled up, trying my best to ignore him.  
  
"And he has been kind... so very kind to me," he said as he stepped closer. His voice sounded young, almost as if he could be around my age. I cast a shifty eye towards him and continued staring ahead, trying to press myself against the wall. He knelt next to me and I could hear his breath.  
  
"Go away," I said hoarsely, my voice hardly clear anymore from constant laments.  
  
"Make me..."  
  
He leaned closer. He took a bunch of my hair and inhaled deeply into them. I shivered in fright as he did so.  
  
"What are you doing?" I spat. "Get away from me!"  
  
I tried to gather the last of my energy to crawl away. My body felt like a ton of bricks as I threw myself forwards onto my hands and knees. But I got yanked back when he grabbed my shoulders. I struggled as much as I could but couldn't get free. He pressed me against the wall.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you..."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that?" I hissed venomously. "You Death Eaters are all the same."  
  
"I only want to give you a good time..." he said with a twisted grin.  
  
I stared in alarm and pushed against his chest. I kicked every part of him I was able to, but I felt too weak to free myself. I screamed as he came closer. He pulled and tugged at my robes as I desperately tried to escape. I bit his fingers when they came close enough but it only made him mad and he hit me hard against my head.  
  
I crumpled onto the floor, and tasted blood, sobbing in pain and in fright. He aimed his wand at me, muttering some words. Then I felt an excruciating pain in the pit of my stomach, and then it was gone as soon as it began.  
  
He bent over me and I couldn't do anything else but lie there unarmed. I kicked, I punched. Every single part of him I could make contact with, I inflicted as much damage as I could. But he was too strong... and my strength was leaving me. I felt, through all the pain, his hands sliding up my legs. He laid against me and without warning, pressed his rough lips against mine. It was full of anger, lust and so many things I didn't want my first kiss to be. Tears streamed down my cheeks, mixing with stains of blood. His hands were now upon my body, groping as though it was his.  
  
The next few minutes were the worst in my whole life. Pain. That was the only thing I felt. Every time I managed to hit him, he'd hit me with much more force. I felt the blood trickling down from my arms and legs and felt the tears staining my face until they could flow no more.  
  
Then suddenly, the door slammed open.  
  
"Lestrange! Enough!" came that cruel, icy voice again.  
  
"But Master," he cried pleadingly.  
  
"You've had your fun. Now come."  
  
"Master, you said I could-"  
  
"Lestrange, I SAID ENOUGH!"  
  
"Yes, Master," he replied obediently, quickly getting up and smoothing his robes. The strangled breath left my throat as he got on his feet. I turned my face heavily to the other side to see what was happening. I felt a trickle of blood slide down my cheek and staining the floor beneath.  
  
"Round up the Death Eaters, we are going tonight," said Voldemort sinisterly and he left.  
  
I closed my eyes painfully and now did I really feel the pain that engulfed my body like a large blanket. It was worse... much much worse than ever before. Was I meant to die here, I asked myself over and over again. If so, then please get it over with. I don't want to live like this any longer. Anything but this. 


	17. The End of Suffering Or is it?

This is going to be my last post until I go for my 5-day camp, from Monday to Friday. Sorry for not posting as regularly this past few days. The last day of school has been, not relaxed, but more hectic than ever. Project deadlines, after-school activities... Well, I wanna say bye bye to all my loyal readers! Please review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 17**  
  
I pulled my torn robes over my body and fell into an uneasy sleep. I dreamt about home and then it disappeared too fast, to be replaced by this haunting place where I was brought to. In my dreams, Lestrange came again. I saw through a third person's eyes in awkward jagged movements what happened. I saw myself screaming, pleading for help... but nobody came.  
  
I woke up with a scream and then I just burst into tears. It was already night and the crescent moon was high. Then suddenly, I heard two pop sounds and jerked my head upwards. Then there was silence once more and I looked around suspiciously.  
  
There was a small rustling, almost as if it wasn't really there at all.  
  
"Hello?" I called out to the night, my voice choked and hoarse. I could hardly see anything through the room except the blurred outlines of the broken chairs and tables. I scuttled over to the biggest crack in the planks and looked out. I jumped back when a large brown eye blinked back.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Who's that?" I simpered, frantically trying to get on my feet, I peered through the hole again.  
  
"Reine?" came a hushed voice.  
  
"It's me," I answered desperately. "Who are you? Please help me..."  
  
"Reine, it's me..." whispered the voice again.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"No, this is James..." whispered the voice again, slightly annoyed.  
  
I could almost cry with happiness. "James..."  
  
"Hey we're gonna get you out okay? And the next thing you know you'll be safe at home..." he muttered calmly and reassuringly.  
  
I nodded, hardly able to contain my excitement and he moved away and I could see the graveyard once more, lighted by the moon.  
  
There was a small click and the door of the hut creaked open. I turned and took a couple of steps towards them, but all of a sudden, my legs gave way and I fell down in a crumpled heap once more on the floor. Someone rushed towards me and helped me up.  
  
"Shh..." he said comfortingly.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"No, it's James," he muttered irritably.  
  
"Come on, the coast is clear..." hissed Sirius's voice urgently.  
  
James looped one arm around and under my arm and we hobbled out.  
  
"Hey, I put the full body-bind on a fat guy on the way here, and found this..." said Sirius quietly, handing me a wand. "Is it yours?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I felt so protected with my wand back.  
  
"You can apparate, can't you?" Asked James.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
James grunted slightly and said, "Well, good thing we brought this old boot... C'mon Sirius, you're the one good at this..."  
  
Sirius turned and tapped the boot with his wand, his eyes squinted in concentration. The boot started to glow blue. Suddenly, there was a deafening crack and the gravestone next to us exploded in shards. I screamed and James bent over me protectively.  
  
"Get them!"  
  
I heard him call to Sirius. Sirius started throwing jinxes while James deflected the ones heading towards us. I was amazed at how ready they were at dueling; it was as if they had this practiced and have been doing it for years.  
  
There were five or six of Death Eaters, it was quite hard to see. But I was sure Voldemort wasn't there.  
  
A bright green jet of light streaked towards out and Sirius gave an alarmed shout. With great reflexes, James whipped around and pushed both him and myself towards the ground. Sirius dodged it and sent a jet of red light towards them.  
  
James jumped to his feet and dragged me up by my arm. I looked around me, Sirius was groaning on the floor clutching his shoulder where something sharp had apparently grazed him, cutting through his cloak and robe and leaving nasty scratches shining with blood.  
  
"Deflect the curses, and I'll do the portkey," instructed Sirius, as he laid on his back and tapped his wand to the boot, his eyebrows knitted.  
  
James nodded and aimed his wand at the Death Eaters while backing away quickly. I sent some hexes in between my shields to stun the Death Eaters.  
  
"Almost ready, quick touch it," said Sirius. James grabbed the top of the boot and I managed to snag a lace before my legs collapsed under me and I fell ...  
  
I fell and tumbled in a sea of colour, my fingers still glued to the bootlace. And then my body hit the hard on smooth marble floor. I felt so tired. My body felt like lead. My head throbbed with pain. I laid my cheek on the cool floor, drifting in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Oh thank god," I heard somebody say and I saw the hurried shuffling of two polished shoes... Then everything went black. 


	18. Never to Know

I'M BACK! From camp. It was torture... sheer torture. They made us trek for 7 hours with our heavy backpacks in the jungle!!! Then the next day made us go on an 8-hour kayak trip around the island!!! drops dead Well, before that, I'm gonna give you a REEEEEALLY long post! For my lack of postage from the last 5 days. I'm sorta disappointed only 2 people reviewed... but I think there are others reading and not reviewing (I hope). If you don't have an account or don't like to review here, drop me an owl! It'll mean a lot. ariesgirl89hotmail.com

* * *

**Chapter 18**  
  
I blinked in the bright light. I wanted to raise my hand but someone was holding on to it. I felt a strong urge to withdraw it, but couldn't muster enough energy to. There were soft silken sheets around me, the feather pillow was heavenly soft and comfortable. My vision was blurred, there were people talking around me but it made no sense.  
  
Soon everything came into focus and I saw the shape of someone by my bed.  
  
"Father?" I asked croakily, squinting at him.  
  
"I'm here... I'm here," he muttered almost illegibly. He gripped my hand tight in his hand. I have never been so happy to see him again. I sat up and pulled him closer to a hug. I could feel the stiffness of his body as if he had forgotten how to do it but then he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I love you, father," I whispered.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"You should rest..." He said quietly and we broke off.  
  
I rested my head on the soft pillows and sighed. I looked around my room, everything was exactly the same. I missed it. My head felt heavy and drowsy but I willed myself to stay awake. I still had questions unanswered.  
  
"Father..."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"He said you were a Death Eater," I said quietly, not looking into his eyes. I fiddled with the heavy maroon comforter and the white sheets under them. "He was lying right... tell me he was lying..." I said pleadingly.  
  
"It's not something I'm very proud of..." He muttered after a while, looking older than ever. He too looked down.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I was young. I was foolish. I became a Death Eater around my early twenties," he said quietly. "I was with your mother then. She didn't know anything about it."  
  
I looked up at him intently. He seemed to have a hard time trying to find the right words.  
  
"When we got married...and, had you... You were only a year old then. She found out, your mother. She found out and she left me. I- I was distraught. She left me alone to take care of you. I was alone with a child. I was afraid. So, I swore to myself to turn over a new leaf. But once you become a Death Eater, it's for life..."  
  
"I sought help from Professor Dumbledore. He believed in me... he always have. My father, your grandfather, he was the owner of Nimbus then... he had always hoped that he could hand the business down to me... I was his only heir. He had lost all faith... and trust. But when he died without pronouncing another heir to the company... it was presented to me. It has been that way, our tradition, that the company be passed down from one generation to another. It was my opportunity to start afresh... I worked hard. And it was difficult... for a single father. Without a woman by my side... Look at me now, Reine."  
  
"But You-Know-Who says he was going to kill you..." I said bitterly.  
  
"That's why I will begin to put protective charms on the house. Unplottable charms, Fidelius charms... Dumbledore has agreed to be our secret keeper. And I must ask of you, Reine, to not go out anymore. You can ride Sapphire around the grounds, but not over the boundaries."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Don't you have to go to Japan or something?" I asked.  
  
He chortled quietly. "One thing I've learnt over the days is that nothing in this world is more important than you."  
  
I smiled. He had no idea how much those words meant to me.  
  
"Where are Sirius and James?" I asked.  
  
"You're getting along fine with James, I hope?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"He's a fine boy," he said, looking deep into my eyes. "He'll take good care of you, y'know..."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows at him. He nodded to himself.  
  
"They're in their rooms I think, let me go call them," he said, getting to his feet. "Rest."  
  
He exited the room and I closed my eyes and sighed. I drifted in and out of sleep, awaking abruptly every time my eyelids drooped. But I wanted to see them, to thank them.  
  
"Reine?"  
  
I turned my head and spotted Sirius hesitating at the door with James close at his heels. My face broke into a smile.  
  
"Hey," I urged, grinning.  
  
Sirius sat in the chair my father had left and James dragged the dressing table stool closer to the bed.  
  
"How are you?" Sirius and I said in unison. I laughed quietly and he grinned.  
  
"I'm okay...," I said softly. "How's your cut?"  
  
"Oh, we fixed it almost instantly," he said nodding, looking straight at me with those dark eyes. I've always been uncomfortable when someone locks their eyes with mine for a long time... It seems weird. It's like they're searching into your very soul, looking for a sign, reading your mind. I looked away... towards James.  
  
Sirius slowly placed his hand on to of mine and like an uncontrollable reaction, I withdrew it and held it protectively in my other hand. His confused or alarmed gaze, I couldn't tell, darted from my face to James'. I didn't know why I did it. I just did not feel comfortable anymore... with anything.  
  
"Thank you so much..." I said sincerely, trying to break the deathly silence.  
  
"It was the natural thing to do," whispered Sirius, still fixing me with that unblinking gaze.  
  
"It was very brave of you."  
  
"We're Gryffindors," said James, laughing slightly.  
  
"Our fathers didn't really know we went..." admitted Sirius. "We got a big telling off the night we got back."  
  
I felt embarrassed. After all they've done to save me, they got scolded by our fathers? Why didn't they understand?  
  
"What's Hogwarts like?" I asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Well, it's a place where you just have to see to believe," said Sirius simply, nodding his head slightly.  
  
I managed a weak laugh, but my chest hurt and I stopped.  
  
"Well!" said James energetically. "I really have to... butter my...er... broomstick! So see you guys later!"  
  
He got up from his seat and strode swiftly out the door.  
  
"Why does he need to butter his broomstick for?" I asked quizzically.  
  
"He always does that... daily. It makes his broom smooth," explained Sirius.  
  
"Okay..." I said unconvinced, looking away.  
  
Once again, I felt Sirius' fingertips touch my hand, and again I withdrew it like I was shocked by electricity. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows, his eyes again piercing into my soul, digging out answers.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked slowly.  
  
"I'm fine now."  
  
"You can talk to me..."  
  
"I'm fine," I insisted.  
  
I didn't want him to find out. He should never find out. No one should ever know. Never.  
  
He did it again. Swifter this time. He took hold of my hand and I flinched, screaming at the top of my lungs. I turned away from him, reminded horribly of that incident. Tears collected in the brims of my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. He held it tight as his eyes again bore into my soul.  
  
"Why..." I sobbed as tears fell upon my bed sheets.  
  
"Why what?" he asked, and for the first time, he was truly serious.  
  
"Just go away, please," I begged, slipping my arm from his grip and cradling it closely to myself.  
  
"Reine..." he pleaded. But no, he wasn't going to get anything out from me. Nobody must know.  
  
"You can tell me what happened..." he said again, in a low voice.  
  
"Nothing happened okay?" I snarled as salty tears wetted my lips. "Nothing!"  
  
Sirius left quickly after that. I felt bad acting the way I did. I knew I owe him so much. Something no amount of galleons can ever pay back. But I now felt as if no man could be trusted. I lay there sobbing for a long time before one of the elves came in to bring me some food.  
  
A few days later, I was up and about again. I tried my best to put all of it behind. But it was like a dark stain on silk. Things gradually got better between me, Sirius and James. The awkwardness has faded a little and everything was almost back to normal. Almost. 


	19. Horses and Broomsticks

I have an awesome writer's block right now. Got an idea for what's coming after... but dunno how to continue where I left off! Ahhhhh! Anyway, enjoy this. I still got 70 pages to go before I run out of story. '  
  
Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement!

* * *

**Chapter 19**  
  
It was one particularly perfect day, perfect for riding.  
  
"Do you still want to see my baby?" I asked grinning.  
  
We walked down the path towards the stables. The sun shone hot and bright and bluebirds chirped. A typical cheerful day. I was wearing a white collared shirt with thin pink stripes and a pair of pants. I had my hair tied up in a ponytail mainly because it was so hot. Sirius and James followed behind muttering to one another things I couldn't hear.  
  
We turned around the corner of the manor towards the fields behind. I headed towards the fence, which bordered up a field that Sapphire always loved to graze at. And sure enough, he was standing in the middle of it, with his head close to the ground, nibbling at the fresh dewy grass.  
  
"It's a horse!" wheezed Sirius almost illegibly.  
  
I unlatched the gate and Sapphire looked up. With a loud neigh, he shook his bangs away from his eyes and galloped towards us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. It felt so good to feel his soft hair against my cheek again. Sirius and James approached him somewhat fearfully, I could see, but warmed up soon enough.  
  
"His name is Sapphire," I told them as I withdrew a carrot from my robe and held it out for Sapphire to eat.  
  
"Can I ride him?" Asked James eagerly.  
  
"Just another way to impress Lily eh?" Asked Sirius, laughing.  
  
"The only thing chicks dig more then men who rides broomsticks... are men who can ride both a broomstick and a horse..." pointed James.  
  
"Uh... well, sure you can ride him... I'll just get all the equipment or it'll be extremely uncomfortable," I put on a pained look on my face. "...you know where..."  
  
After I had fitted Sapphire with the proper riding equipment, James eagerly heaved himself up confidently and settled himself on the saddle.  
  
"So, how do I steer this thing?" he asked taking hold of the reins.  
  
"First of all, he's not a thing," I said disapprovingly. "He's a stallion. And you move the reins right and left. When the reins touch Sapphire's right neck, he knows he's supposed to go right, so you have to move the reins to your left. Understand?"  
  
"I think so..." muttered James, pulling the reins from one side to the other. "How do I make him move?"  
  
"Nudge him with your feet a little bit," I told him.  
  
"Go James!" cheered Sirius waving a fist in the air.  
  
Sapphire took off like a rocket and we heard James give out a small shout of surprise. Sapphire galloped around the borders of the enclosure, James hanging on tight. I doubt he was even steering at all. Sapphire galloped past as twice more and James pulled hard on the reins pulling Sapphire's head back too high. Sapphire rose onto his hind legs and James fell off him, with a shout, landing on his rear on the grass.  
  
We rushed over towards him, laughing, and Sirius held out a hand, which James grasped and pulled himself up.  
  
"I still prefer broomsticks..." He groaned rubbing his back. "Stop making fun of me... it isn't funny!"  
  
"Okay, so horses aren't for me... hey, your dad owns a broomstick company, don't you have any broomsticks?" Asked James eagerly.  
  
I grinned. "Obviously! C'mon."  
  
I waved goodbye to Sapphire and we headed towards the iron gate at the manor's east wing. I unlatched the lock and opened the gate with a rusty creak of metal. I walked a short distance forward and opened a large oak door.  
  
We entered the room and the torches on the wall immediately burst into flames with a sound like a sudden rush of wind, illuminating the room with its reddish glow.  
  
I heard James say wow under his breath as his eyes swept across the room. We descended the steps into the grand room. James rushed forwards to the middle of the room and gaped. Perched on curved hooks on the walls are models upon models of Nimbus line broomsticks. The more precious ones were kept in glass, hovering slightly from the crystalline walls. These were old models from as early as the 1500s, the last of its kind.  
  
James walked over to a brand new, grand one with a polished mahogany handle and handpicked quality twigs.  
  
"The Nimbus 77?" He whispered, fingering the handle delicately.  
  
We walked towards him where he stared open-mouthed at it. "What about it?" I asked simply, shrugging.  
  
James turned towards me, eyebrows knitted. "W-what about it?"  
  
I gave a half-shrug and gave him a look.  
  
"What do you mean, what about it?" Asked James incredulously. "This model isn't even out yet!"  
  
"Really?" I mused. I really didn't care much about broomsticks.  
  
James slapped his forehead. "I can't believe you actually don't- never mind. This is awesome, c'mon Sirius, look at this..."  
  
"Do you think I can get a discount on this broom when it comes out?" Asked Sirius quietly while James picked up the broom from its hook and balanced it on his hands.  
  
"Nah, don't worry, I'm sure dad can give you one," I said.  
  
"James maybe... I don't think he likes me much," he said downheartedly. "But I think he wants to adopt James though..."  
  
"What?" I asked. I sort of, unwillingly agreed with what Sirius had said, and I knew Sirius could see it in my face. He shrugged sadly as though it was nothing.  
  
"Awesome broom isn't it James?" He said jovially, a smile suddenly appearing on his face, drowning the frown he had worn earlier.  
  
Sirius rushed forwards to admire the broom with his best friend. And I understood. The smile was just a mask he puts on when he wanted to hide his true feelings. I nodded when they asked if they could take it out for a ride.  
  
As James was zooming behind the manor with an ecstatic grin plastered on his face, Sirius and I sat on the grass and watched him in silence as he did loops, corkscrews and sharp dives. Sirius explained he was a Gryffindor team player and Quidditch captain as well. No wonder he could fly so well, as though he was on wings.  
  
James zoomed dangerously to the ground near us, so close that he reached out a hand and flicked my ponytail, laughing as he turned upside down and streaked in the other direction.  
  
"What did you say about father not liking you?" I asked, eager to know more.  
  
"Well, can't you see it?" Asked Sirius, dropping his voice and lying down on his back on the grass with his hands folded under his head. He sighed and looked at the forget-me-not blue sky that shone bright with cottony clouds drifting leisurely across.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"The way he looks at me... the way he talks about me... I think he knows my parents," he added darkly. "And they've obviously saying what an ungrateful traitor I was..."  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet. I sighed.  
  
"My parents hate me..." he muttered.  
  
"No they don't," I reasoned.  
  
"Regulus brings honour to the family, why can't you or why can't you be more like Regulus? Purebloods this, pureblood that..." he muttered with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Were they..." I hesitated wondering if I should ask or not. But my curiosity got the better of me. "Were they Death Eaters?"  
  
Sirius didn't seem shocked or slightly perturbed by what I had said. He shook his head casually and said, "No, no. Never were. But they thought that Voldemort had the right idea about everything."  
  
"Oh," I muttered. There was an awkward silence between us until James touched back down on the ground, looking elated and breathless.  
  
"That was great!" He wheezed with a large grin on his face. "Sirius! You really got to try it, man. Amazing precision and acceleration speed, really smooth."  
  
"Awesome, or as the muggles say it," Sirius laughed jumping to his feet. "Groovy!"  
  
Sirius took the broom from James and kicked off. He wasn't as skilled a flier as James, but good nonetheless. Better than I'll ever be. I'm just the average flyer, I don't do spins, loops or dives. I just enjoy the simple pleasures of flying through the air, feeling the wind upon my face and enjoying the view. 


	20. Glory of Sunset

Hi everyone! I got lots of replies today!  
  
RumRunner: No, I don't horse ride... as you can tell. I'd love to though! They have no horses for riding here... No farms... No nice green pastures... =( I saw that on The Wild Thornberrys!! They said that, so I just copied them. It was Marianne Thornberry's fault! Lolx.  
  
Reader: Thanks, credit for her name actually goes to my friend Min. She had this name Khyreine Wei that she made up, and I was like "Do you mind if I use part of your name for my fic?" And she was like okay, so that's how Reine came about.  
  
Hunnie07: Hello!!!!!! Welcome to the fic! Thanks for reviewing so much! My writer's block is at Page 97. We are now at Page 27. =D Something tells me I have to break this into two or that drop down menu is going to be humongous. Just don't feel like posting 7 pages at one go... I'm very used to posting 1 page per post. That's what I do at the HP Boards.

* * *

**Chapter 20 -** The glory of sunset furls away into the opening arms of nightI found myself sitting at the peak of the highest hill around, staring out at the sunset. I bent my legs in front of me and looped my arms around them. The wind blew gently rippling through my air, cooling my face. The sky was a peachy orange, the clouds glowed and the sun was just beginning to lower itself behind the tall majestic mountains.  
  
The air smelt sweet of lilacs and lavenders. A sudden gush of wind blew making my hair dance in the air and then it calmed slightly. I smiled. It was the last time I'll see the sunset here before I go to Hogwarts. The sun was sinking gradually behind the mountains, making the sky redder and redder until it will eventually grow to the colour of violets.  
  
"Hey," said a soft, deep voice.  
  
I turned and saw Sirius standing coolly some distance behind. He smiled a soft, gentle smile and walked over to me, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey," I replied.  
  
There was silence while we both stood staring at the sunset, the only sound heard came from the rustling of leaves and the brushing sound of the forest trees.  
  
Sirius eventually walked forwards and settled down next to me still staring out at the sunset. The tips of the sun was touching the mountain valley, and the ray of sunshine could be seen peeking in between the valleys, making the river that snaked through it sparkle like diamonds.  
  
"I brought you something I picked up on the way here," he said drawing out something that was poking from his shirt pocket. "It's a rose!" He grinned as he handed it to me.  
  
I laughed quietly. "Sirius... it's a daisy."  
  
He looked around uneasily and smiled. "I knew that."  
  
I reached out to take it from him but just then our fingers touched and I snapped back reflexively, letting the daisy fall to the grass. I cast an uncomfortable look at him and edged a couple of inches away. I just feel insecure whenever he or James was around. Just them and nobody else. It made me feel unprotected and vulnerable, I couldn't explain why nor could I fight it. There was just this fear that existed inside of me.  
  
I stole a quick glance at him and saw him staring, his eyebrows knitted in confusion, anger, frustration... I don't know. But I looked down at the ground, keeping my head low.  
  
"You seem different Reine," he said quietly.  
  
I kept quiet. I stared at the exact same spot of grass for god knows how long, but the sun had moved across the sky quite a bit and now it couldn't be seen at all. Only the rays of bright red which it left behind.  
  
"Really?" I whispered unbelievingly.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Of course not... why would I be..." I asked meekly, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Do you not like me?"  
  
"I do like you."  
  
"Do I smell or something?"  
  
I turned and gave him a look. He didn't laugh nor did he smile... his face held the same tense, strained look he had been wearing.  
  
"I know something happened..." he said solemnly. My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him, trying to see if he had managed to guess. "Just tell me about it... I can help you..."  
  
"Nothing happened Sirius... why do you keep saying there is?" I asked nervously.  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone..." insisted Sirius. "What happened?"  
  
I kept quiet.  
  
"When will you be ready to tell me?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"What's to tell? There's nothing to tell..."  
  
"I think there is..."  
  
"Well, You-Know-Who just kept me in that hut... that's it."  
  
"Where did all those cuts come from?"  
  
"He's not gentle..."  
  
Sirius kept quiet after that.  
  
"Listen... why don't we talk about something more cheerful?" I asked desperately. He left a lingering gaze upon me before nodding.  
  
"Tell me how Hogwarts is like," I said.  
  
"Well... it's a place where you have to see to believe the beauty of it. The first time you'll get to see it is from Hogsmead station... dark and magical, its numerous windows shimmering gold in the night sky accompanied by the moon that shone its silvery light onto the castle. Around Hogwarts, there's a lake... but at night, it's inky black and deadly calm. During the day, we students often splash around in it when it's really hot and during winter, you can go ice-skating. But there is the Giant Squid that lives down there. It often comes to the surface to have some fun."  
  
"Is it dangerous?"  
  
"Well... it doesn't harm us unless we provoke it," explained Sirius. "The castle inside is magnificent... The Great Hall is always cheerfully lit and grandly decorated during feasts, especially during Christmas. Ghosts are singing carols, everlasting icicles are placed on the banisters, a large, marvelous shimmering Christmas tree always stands at the back of the Great Hall, behind the teachers' table."  
  
"Wow... it sounds awesome."  
  
"It is... but this year's going to be tough though... I might even have to complete all of my homework this time."  
  
I smiled. "NEWTs..."  
  
There was a long pause and I fiddled absent-mindedly with the daisy. Stroking its furry stem and velvet dark red petals.  
  
"Listen," he said quietly. "Look at me Reine..."  
  
I tore my eyes away from the calm and looked into his eyes. He gazed directly into mine.  
  
"It's bothering me so bad, Reine, that I know that you're suffering in silence."  
  
"I'm not suffering! I'm okay now," I replied frustrated. Sheesh, why can't he just give it a rest?  
  
"Well if you ever feel alone... or if you need a friend, just call and I'll come running," he said gently with a trace of a smile upon his lips.  
  
Angry and frustrated as I was, I felt touched by his words. But you said friend... I guess that's all we'll be, Sirius... friends.  
  
My anger ebbed away. "Thanks," I whispered and averted my gaze once again at the trees, swaying in rhythm. He had no idea how much it meant to me. Neither did he know how deep he had touched my heart when he said those words.  
  
Sirius turned to watch the sunset, the last half of the sun was sinking into the mountains, showering its last warm rays of sunlight upon the earth.  
  
We returned home just before it got too dark. After dinner, I retired to my room to settle my school things. 


	21. The Night before Hogwarts

Very small post today. Going to see Prisoner of Azkaban later this evening!!! I can't wait!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

****

****

  
I dashed around the room, stuffing all my course books, robes, equipment, toiletries, clothes and other necessities into the brown trunk. I was just bouncing on my trunk to make it close when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's that?" I called.  
  
"It's me," came Sirius' voice. I thought for a moment whether or not I should let him in. I never really had any visitors in my room, let alone a boy. I wasn't sure if I should let him in... Especially after... I shook those thoughts away. Sirius was my friend.  
  
"The door's open, come in," I called as I got off the trunk and pressed it down with one arm while trying to get the latch to click shut with the other.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
I abandoned all attempts at trying to close the trunk and turned around. Sirius was standing there wearing a shirt and a pair of knee-height shorts. He had a towel slung over his shoulder and his hair was wet and messy. For a while he looked almost like James. He looked... good.  
  
"Hi," I said breathlessly rushing to get onto my feet. I quickly closed the robe over my pastel blue silk nightdress and managed a weak grin. I hate it when I blushed. I hate myself even more for being so lovestruck around him.  
  
Sirius smiled (and my heart melted) and got onto his knees beside my trunk. He pushed the lid hard with one arm and snapped the latches shut with the other. I wonder constantly whether he liked me the way I liked him... I wonder if we'll ever be a couple. But then again, I would rather jump off a cliff then tell him my true feelings.  
  
If... If he doesn't feel the same way, I don't think I'll be able to handle the rejection. But what if he said yes? No... what are the chances? Looking at him, I don't really think he cares for me more than a friend. I wished I could read minds... It's so complicated...  
  
"There ya go," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Then there was another knock on the door. I told them to come in and a small house elf wearing a long towel wrapped around it bearing the McKinnon family crest scuttled in, holding a small box like a precious fragile object.  
  
He walked over to me and held the box up with his skinny arms.  
  
"Master wishes to present young miss with this," he said, bowing his bald head respectfully.  
  
I sighed and took the box from the house elf. The house elf bowed until the tip of his long crooked nose touched the floor and hurried out.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Another one..." I muttered, opening it. Inside lay a brilliant necklace made of white gold, with opalescent coloured gems hanging in the middle in different lengths. It was beautiful. I liked it. But why was it jewelry all the time... It meant nothing. Does he really think that makes me happy? That showering me with precious stones will make me happy? He just didn't understand...  
  
"It looks expensive," commented Sirius peering into the box.  
  
"Does it matter?" I muttered, clapping the box shut and placing it on the dressing table.  
  
Sirius kept quiet.  
  
After a while he said, "Well, I better go. Good night." He backed away towards the door.  
  
"'Night," I replied softly watching as he turned and headed towards the door. He disappeared behind it with a small click, and silence fell upon the room. 


	22. Goodbye

POA was AWESOME!!!! Except for the part Hermione oh so nicely fell ON TOP OF Harry... explode Grrrrrr... I'm going to watch it today in a few hours, this time with my friends. Today is the premiere. Are any of you guys watching it tomorrow (If you're in the US)? Anyway, here's another post. I am experiencing writer's block again on page 106. =(

Thank you for all your comments!! I love you!

* * *

**Chapter 22  
**  
Someone prodded my shoulder and my eyes fluttered open, blinking in the bright sunlight that streamed through my room. When my eyes got adjusted to the light, I turned and saw the tips of the ears of a house elf peeping from behind the bed.  
  
"Wake up miss," he squeaked. "Miss has to get ready and go down for breakfast."  
  
"Okay," I muttered groggily.  
  
The house elf, Missy, I think, nodded and exited the room. I stretched and yawned, and then remembered that I was going to Hogwarts today! I kicked the sheets away and jumped out of bed, grabbing the towel that hung around the rack, and almost sprinted to the bathroom.  
  
It took me a long time to figure out what to wear. I skimmed through the neatly hung clothes in my cupboard, taking some out and putting them against my body and glancing in the mirror to see if it looked good. It was funny... I never really cared how good I looked in public. Until now.  
  
In the end, after thinking for so long, I settled on a navy blue top and a pair of jeans. I decided to go simple. I went downstairs quickly and entered the dining room to see Sirius and James eating breakfast.  
  
The golden sunlight shone into the dining room, making everything glow yellow. It seemed like the perfect day, the sky was a refreshing blue, the birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming...  
  
James was building some sort of mountain made out of apple jam, having apparently had his breakfast and Sirius was biting into a croissant.  
  
I smiled at them in acknowledgement and slipped into a chair next to Sirius. It took quite a lot of guts to sit there, believe me! But I hoped I made it look casual...  
  
James let out a small cough and continued dumping spoons of strawberry jam onto the peak of his apple jam mountain. Then he took a cornflake and balanced it on its tip right on top.  
  
"How old are you again, James?" asked Sirius casually.  
  
"Seventeen, why?" He muttered, apparently having not noticed anything else but his little creation.  
  
"'Cause you're sure not acting like it," said Sirius.  
  
"Like you do," replied James haughtily.  
  
A while later, my father entered the room.  
  
"Reine, James, Sirius...we're leaving in fifteen, your trunk is already downstairs," he said.  
  
"We're?" I asked, hardly able to believe my ears.  
  
"Well, of course! I want to be there to see you leave," he added. "Reine can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
  
I held back everything I was about to say until he had clicked the door to the study shut.  
  
"What? But you can't!" I blurted.  
  
A highly bemused expression was fixed on my father's face. His eyebrows were knitted together, obviously wondering what was wrong with me.  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"You can't go out, it's too dangerous," I reasoned. "You know that You-Know- Who is after you, father, you can't go outside."  
  
"But, Reine, I thought it'll make you happy... I thought you wanted that."  
  
"I did," I assured him. "But I don't want you to get hurt. You're the one I have left, and if you-"  
  
I broke off. It seemed too taboo to be said. I fixed him with a look of sincere worry and care. I hope he understood. I'd rather him not be there than to never see him again.  
  
"If that's what you want," my father replied.  
  
I nodded solemnly.  
  
"When you graduate, it'll be time for you to go to work with me. You do know right, honey, you're the heiress to Nimbus Co. and if anything should happen to me-"  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"If anything should happen to me," my father repeated firmly. "It's you who will take over the company. Though... I should tell you before you leave. I want you, Reine, to marry James Potter when it's time."  
  
"What?" I snapped unable to believe my own ears. "Father! How – I mean... This is what it's all about!"  
  
"I thought you knew, Reine..." he said disbelievingly, shaking his head. And I did. "Reine, that boy has excellent leadership qualities, he comes from a well-respected family, a pureblood!"  
  
"But father! What's blood got to do with love?" I snapped. "Anyway, Sirius is pureblood too, since that is all you care about."  
  
"Reine, that Black boy is trouble... you don't know it, but I've been doing a bit of research, he ran away from home. I've spoken to his parents. According to them, he was rebellious, uncontrollable and a disgrace to the Black name."  
  
"Father, you can't listen to them!"  
  
"Reine!" Called James's voice from the foyer.  
  
"You better go, Reine." My father stood and smiled. "Think about what I just said."  
  
I stared at him with eyebrows knitted. After a while, I turned. He walked me to the door and we said goodbye to each other. Well, at least we should leave on good terms. I tucked away our fight and acted as if it didn't happen instead.  
  
"Bye, father," I said. I moved forwards and hugged him.  
  
"Bye, Reine," he replied.  
  
I got into the carriage together with James and Sirius who were both talking excitedly about the new term. I felt strange leaving him. And I had this strange feeling that something was going to happen, something bad. Maybe I was just paranoid.  
  
I waved at him through the window until he was out of sight. 


	23. En Route to Hogwarts 1

Another long post today! Thanks for all the reviews and thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**  
The ride was long and James was continually bragging about his new position as Head Boy. Talking about what was going to change around Hogwarts, what he was going to do to this boy Snivellus I think he's called, and talking about this person called Evans.  
  
It was almost eleven by the time we reached King's Cross. There were a lot of people rushing here and there and it was almost impossible to smoothly push our trolleys through the crowd. When we finally got our ticket (which read Platform 9¾) we hurried down the platform. I saw no sign bearing 9¾ but Sirius and James seemed to know where they were going.  
  
They stopped at a barrier and waited for me to catch up.  
  
"After you," said James giving a little bow.  
  
"What do I do?" I asked. We were at a barrier anyway... what was I supposed to do? Run into the wall?  
  
"Run into the wall," said Sirius cheerfully. "Here, I'll go first."  
  
After positioning his trolley carefully, he bent forwards over the handle and ran straight into the brick wall leaving nothing behind.  
  
"Go on, the train's gonna leave soon!" James said. He prodded me forwards, and again an involuntary flinch burst through my body. I gave him a look before I pushed my trolley and did what Sirius had done.  
  
Another whole new different train station materialized in front of me. Smoke was billowing out from a vibrant red steam engine, waiting for all of its passengers to board. Sirius was waving to me, barely visible through the smoke. Just after I had moved clear out of the barrier, James burst through, shaking his mane of dark hair away from his eyes.  
  
We headed towards Sirius and loaded our trunks in the baggage compartment. We got onto the train and walked down the corridor where students were still busy walking around or like us, finding compartments. A lot of the bigger students seemed to know James and Sirius and greeted them happily when they passed by.  
  
Sirius and James headed further down the train. The train had already started moving with a soft rumble.  
  
"Ah, here they are," said James and he pulled the compartment door open. There were two boys seated inside. One had sandy hair and was reading a large book I recognized was our Charms book, and the other was stout and chubby with mousy hair.  
  
"Hey James! Sirius!" Said the mousy haired boy excitedly.  
  
"Pete! Nice to see ya," said James giving the boy called Pete a special handshake as he walked in.  
  
"James, Sirius!" Said the sandy haired boy, looking up from his book. He had kind, wise brown eyes that seemed like they knew a lot. After they had greeted their friends, their eyes averted to me.  
  
"This is Reine," said Sirius beckoning me in.  
  
It seemed uncomfortable being in the presence of so many boys. I would have preferred it there were at least a few girls around... I didn't feel too comfortable around them, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. But they were friendly. They greeted me cheerfully and told me a little bit about themselves.  
  
The sandy haired boy was Remus Lupin. He was a prefect. Remus extended a hand for me to shake, but I shook my head slightly and returned a weak smile instead.  
  
The other was called Peter Pettigrew; he looked like a bit of an oddball if you compare him to the other boys. He was somewhat unpopular-looking, I can tell, and really nerdy.  
  
They embarked at once into heated conversations about Quidditch, teachers, lessons, their summers and in James and Sirius' case, girls.  
  
"So is she your girlfriend anymore?" Asked James casually.  
  
"Who, Anna Maria or Ellis?" Said Sirius.  
  
"Wasn't Anna Maria your most recent one?"  
  
"Um, well, I was dating both of them at the same time until summer break," said Sirius.  
  
"Right on!" Cheered James enthusiastically. "And they didn't know?"  
  
"Nope, but I broke it up with both of them...earned a slap from Ellis when she found out about Anna Maria. Anna on the other hand, bawled her eyes out after I told her... I guess she wasn't expecting it," Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I wonder why they think that it'll actually last," scoffed James. "There's just something not there... They just don't have that something that say... someone like Lily Evans has..."  
  
"They were most probably thinking that they might be the one you keep for life?" Suggested Remus quietly, not taking his eyes off his book. "Each girl had her hopes crushed... and you guys took pleasure from that didn't you?"  
  
"No!" Argued James. "We just like experimenting a bit. Who wants to be stuck on just one? If you had a girl before Remus, you would know that it gets boring."  
  
I frowned. I can't believe my own ears. I can't believe that Sirius was such a person. All my past feelings of wanting to be his were shattered. He dates girls for a few days and dumps them later after he gets bored of them. I just... it was disgusting, unthinkable. How did so many girls fall into their trap?  
  
Oh I know... the same way I did... charmed by their looks.  
  
And suddenly I felt I didn't want to be there anymore. I glanced sideways at Sirius who was still talking about his past experiences and then at James who too, was exactly like him. Remus and Peter seemed to be the most decent ones in the group... but they weren't as energetic and good-looking as James and Sirius was. Remus was quiet; he liked to keep to himself a lot. Peter... who in their right minds would go out with him anyway?  
  
"But really, James, I think I'm going to look for one and stick with her for a while," said Sirius in a relaxed sort of tone. "Too many girls hate me already."  
  
A group of giggling girls stopped by our compartment not long after that, blushing and flicking and twirling their hair. They wore tummy-revealing shirts and such short skirts; they almost look like really big belts.  
  
"Hello James," the girls crooned in unison, grinning flirtatiously. "Hello Sirius."  
  
James flashed his most charming grin and the girls almost swooned with excitement as I watched in disgust. Sirius gave them a wink. The girls giggled again. Ooh, I wanted to tell them to shut their stupid mouths and get the butts out of there before I puke. But I restrained myself.  
  
I noticed they cast oddly nasty looks in my direction before they left and I shot an equally nasty one in return.  
  
Remus tore his eyes off the book and looked meaningfully at me. He leaned forwards slightly and put a hand by his lips to cover his mouth from James.  
  
"You'll be seeing lots of that..."  
  
"Hey James, do you like-" Sirius stopped in his sentence.  
  
"You won't believe what dad is doing," hissed James under his breath.  
  
I leaned my head against the glass window, stared outside and heard no more except for the rumbling of the train. There were rolling hills that looked like frozen green waves... grazing sheep... a lot of lush green trees.  
  
"Oh alright. So anyway, going for a new strategy this year?" Asked Sirius curiously.  
  
"On Evans? I dunno..."  
  
"Nothing seems to be working on her, is it..."  
  
"I know she wants me," said James heatedly. "She's just playing hard to get."  
  
Peter laughed.  
  
I distinctly heard Remus mutter "Yeah right" under his breath as he flipped a page of the book.  
  
"But since... y'know, I am Head Boy this year... she might think of me differently," he said proudly. "I'll show her who I truly am. Sophisticated, mature and oh so terribly romantic."  
  
Remus snorted and shook his head.  
  
The snack lady passed by just a while later, and James bought a generous amount of sweets, chocolates, pumpkin pasties and more to share among ourselves.  
  
James dumped the armful of candy onto an empty seat next to Peter and everyone's hands shot towards it. Peter grabbed some ice mice; Remus took a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans; Sirius and James both grabbed handfuls of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Have one," Sirius said through a mouthful of chocolate, dropping a packet on my lap.  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
After about two hours or so, two girls were passing by our compartment. James obviously saw them through the glass and jumped onto his feet at once.  
  
"Hey!" He called out as he tripped over many outstretched legs to get to the compartment door. "Lily!"  
  
He opened the door just in time to grab the girl's hand. 


	24. En Route to Hogwarts 2

Cliffhanger? At least I told you who that girl was! =D Here's more and thanks so much for the reviews! I love it when the little MSN thingies pop up and says botfanfiction has sent me an owl!

* * *

**Chapter 24**  
  
"Let go of me, you creep!" She spat, pulling her hand away from his. "This is your compartment? You're just next door?" She asked in outrage.  
  
"Are we now? What a co-incidence!" James said loudly.  
  
"Hey, Nikki, free chocolate frogs and every flavour beans in the compartment!" James said enthusiastically, turning towards the girl next to Lily.  
  
"Really?" Squealed the girl with Lily excitedly and squeezed past James into the compartment. She settled herself down in James's seat and began devouring the sweets.  
  
She had straight blonde hair, streaked with brown. She wore her hair up, with many braids looped over her head. Two golden braids trailed down either side of her face, braided with brightly coloured beads. The hair spiked out from its bun behind her braids, bouncing happily every time she bobbed her head. She had bright twinkling blue eyes, a thin but energetic frame and her dimples showed whenever she smiled... which was almost all the time.  
  
"Nikki!" Wailed Lily, apparently shocked that her best friend had deserted her.  
  
"Just a minute, Lils..." called Nikki in between mouthfuls. "Itsh fwee!"  
  
"Hey Lily, fancy going out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" asked James hopefully.  
  
"No!" Replied Lily firmly. "Nikki!"  
  
"A minute, a minute!"  
  
"Eat all the sweets you want, Nikki," urged James, then he turned coolly towards Lily. "Why not Lily? We're gonna have so much fun. You can know the real me. Look, I'm Head Boy now!"  
  
He tapped the gleaming scarlet button on his chest and Lily's jaw dropped. I noticed, pinned on her chest, just above a scarlet and gold crest bearing a lion, was a badge that read HG.  
  
"No!" She gasped, mostly to herself.  
  
"Yes!" Cheered James happily. "And you're Head Girl! We are going to have so much fun working together Lily."  
  
She shook her daze away and glared at James, prodding a finger at his chest.  
  
"Why did Dumbledore make someone as conceited, unruly, and big-headed like you Head Boy?" she asked ferociously as though something like that should be made a sin.  
  
"Well maybe he thought I was capable of the job," replied James proudly. "So how about it?"  
  
"But... but... wha- I don't... you?" She mumbled in shock, her face twisted in disgust. "Nikki, are you done already?"  
  
"I'm ready, I'm ready," squealed Nikki, frantically scooping up all the chocolates and candy she could hold earning a shocked "Hey!" from Peter.  
  
"See you, Remus," she giggled before Lily pulled her away.  
  
By the time James had shut the door and returned to his seat, Peter was fuming.  
  
"She took almost all the candy!" He complained.  
  
"Seriously can you even squeeze another Chocolate Frog into that tummy of yours?" Asked Peter.  
  
Peter folded his arms huffily.  
  
"I think she likes you Remus," Sirius teased giving Remus a slight punch on the shoulder.  
  
"No she doesn't," Remus muttered, blushing crimson and attempted to bury his face into the book again.  
  
Sirius put on a simpering, high voice and waved limply at Remus. "See you, Remus!"  
  
I laughed. It was too funny. Remus blushed harder and told Sirius to shut up. Sirius however laughed even louder. After the excitement had died down, James made sure everyone was ready to listen to his rant before he started.  
  
He talked about Lily until there was nothing else to talk about anymore. Then the sun lowered itself behind the glistening hills, bathing the earth with the last rays of golden sunlight. There was less activity along the corridors now as everyone has retired to their compartments.  
  
"You should change to your robes, we're going to be arriving soon," advised Remus quietly. I nodded. I looked around the compartment, Peter had fallen asleep. Even James and Sirius had quieted down, biting slowly into the last bit of candy left.  
  
After I had returned to the compartment, clad in my crisp new black robes, James was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"I'm bored... and I had all that sugar..." James said restlessly and sighed. "I think I'll go visit my love..."  
  
He popped in the last bean into his mouth and heaved himself up. He opened the compartment door quietly and turned left. We heard another compartment door open and then James's voice.  
  
"Well, hello my beautiful Lily flower," he crooned.  
  
"Shut up and get lost!" Snapped Lily's voice, sounding highly irritated.  
  
"Hey James, got more sweets?" Came another voice, Nikki's, high and perky as usual.  
  
"No sorry," replied James. "Lily, the love of my life, my shining star, my summer's breeze, my springtime sun..."  
  
There came a noise of disgust. "Shut up, Potter! Get out!"  
  
Then a while later, we heard shuffling of feet and a dull thud. And then footsteps down the corridor. But a while later, the one who opened the compartment door was not James, but Nikki.  
  
She too was already dressed in black robes, with a red and yellow tie, and the same crest upon the front of her robes as Lily and the rest of the boys. They were all in the same house.  
  
"Hiya guys!" She said quickly in a very high voice that made Remus frown. "So what are you doing? There's like just an hour to go, and I was really bored. And you know that Lily doesn't like to play much, she was reading her Charms book the whole way, which was really boring for me. You should join her Remus, you both love to read but I-"  
  
"Nikki," interrupted Remus loudly. "Nikki... please... shh."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, sure I'll keep quiet... It's just that I'm very excited! You are too, aren't you?" She demanded to me.  
  
"Sure," I replied quickly, nodding.  
  
"You had too much sugar..." muttered Peter.  
  
"Sugar? Who said sugar? I want some sugar!" Nikki said bouncing and smiling widely.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, well James and Lily are... erm, shall we say quarreling?"  
  
"James still trying to persuade Lily to go out with him?" Asked Sirius, half laughing.  
  
"He was when I went out," replied Nikki shrugging. "Anyway, I haven't seen you around. New? My name is Nikki."  
  
She extended a delicate hand and I shook it. She smiled wider if that was possible. Suddenly we heard a sharp noise... like a slap. And a few seconds later, James hobbled into view with a hand clutching his face. He collapsed next to Peter and sighed, one hand still against his right cheek.  
  
"Ouch..." muttered Peter forlornly, looking at James sadly.  
  
But James's face broke into a grin. "Did you guys see that?"  
  
"Er, we heard it," I said, shrugging.  
  
"She... She actually touched me!" He said in and awe-struck voice. "I'll never wash my face again!"  
  
"What?" Asked in Remus in a shocked voice. "You're weird, Prongs..."  
  
"Her silken skin upon my cheek..." He sighed deeply. "And this burning red mark she left behind... Oh Lily, when will you ever be mine?"  
  
He gazed into space then said "Hey Nikki, you're her best friend. You can dig it out from her right? Ask her if she really loves me..."  
  
"She doesn't," said Nikki simply.  
  
"But I know it's in her somewhere...deep down, we were meant for each other, me and her, James and Lily Potter, Lily and James Potter... doesn't it sound right to you?" He asked heatedly. "Make her reach deep inside her delicate little heart, to uncover her true feelings... I just know that somehow or other, we were meant for each other..."  
  
"Why don't you stop dating all those other girls then if you think she's definitely the one?" Asked Nikki, folding her arms, her constant smile disappearing for a while.  
  
"I'll stop that this year," he vowed.  
  
Remus chuckled. "Yeah right..."  
  
"No serious, I will. I'll change... for my darling Lily. Just for her, Nikki you tell her that. I'm Head Boy now, I'll have to change," he said.  
  
"Well, fine, I'll tell her," she said standing up. "Don't get your hopes up though. Bye James, Sirius, Peter, Reine, Remus... I hope I see all of you in the Gryffindor common room later," she added with a cheery wave.  
  
A few moments later, the door sprang open, and I sitting closest, jumped. A few guys with slightly roguish looks about them stood by the door and on their chests were green and silver crests with snakes on them, bearing the words Slytherin in silver lettering at the bottom.  
  
"Look it's the Marauders," mocked one of the boys, a large burly one with dark brown hair.  
  
The others guffawed. "Yeah, ha ha! Lame as always... got slapped again Pothead?" Sneered another.  
  
"Shut up, as if you are competent enough to ever get any closer to Lily Evans," snapped James.  
  
"Who even wants to date Lily Evans, that Mudblood!"  
  
Quick as a flash, James withdrew his wand and pointed it right at the chest of the middle boy. "Take that back," he said dangerously.  
  
"Hold on... I wonder what McGonagall will say when I tell her that her Head Boy's been hexing other students," sneered a greasy haired boy.  
  
"Why don't you make like the slimy squirrel you are and get lost, before there's trouble," warned Remus.  
  
"What are you going to do? Curse us to death? That'll be good for a Head Boy wouldn't it?" Sniped another that had pallid skin and shoulder length oily hair.  
  
"Hold on, who's this?"  
  
A hand shot towards my face and stroked my cheek. It brushed my skin like electricity. I let out a small scream and dodged away, bumping into Remus and then trying to get away from him instead. All this contact... It was more than I could take. The Slytherin boy's touch caused those horrible memories to burst into my mind. I couldn't stay there. I wanted to run, to find my own quiet space where no one could get near. But they were blocking the exit.  
  
I frowned at them, casting them the fiercest look I could muster.  
  
The muscular one with the brown hair squeezed next to me and grabbed my hands.  
  
"No!" I pleaded. Every second his hands were pulling my arm. The force... it was exactly the same as Lestrange's. Exactly the same. I screamed and struggled trying to free my hands, but he was much stronger than I ever will be.  
  
"Keep your hands away from her, you [expletive deleted]," shouted Sirius jumping to his feet with his wand aimed at the creep. "I'm not Head Boy so I'll have no hesitation in cursing you down the corridor."  
  
Suddenly everyone had their wands pointed at each other, even Remus. Each Slytherin had their wands pointed at the Gryffindors, and vice versa.  
  
"Go away right now," warned James dangerously.  
  
"Come on, Avery," muttered the blonde haired one keeping an alert eye fixed on James.  
  
The one called Avery dropped my wrists before giving a dangerous look my way. I choked the tears back as I slid to the other end of the compartment, pressing myself against the side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Remus gently.  
  
I nodded quickly and stared out the frosted glass, hardly able to see anything but blurs. Tears flowed down softly down my cheeks as I desperately tried to put that memory back where I had stored it for so long.  
  
"You're crying..." he said softly, putting his hand on my arm but I pushed it away roughly then I had intended.  
  
"I'll be fine..." I assured him and he left me alone.  
  
"You better do something about those Slytherins now you're Head Boy James," advised Sirius. "Insolent jerks."  
  
I sighed to myself. It was brought to my attention again. Would I be in Gryffindor? What if I'm not... I'll be so alone in another house. Everyone already knows everyone else. I'd be like a first-year! At least first-years don't know any of their housemates yet. Everyone in the house would have already had close friends in their little cliques... and I'll be like an outcast.  
  
When the train finally screeched to a halt at a quaint train station, all of us got off and assembled down at the platform. On a sign hanging from hooks on the wall read 'Hogsmeade Station'. I suddenly felt this surge of excitement and a sudden rush of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. 


	25. The Sorting Hat

Thanks so much! Your comments always make me grin at the pc... which makes my mum wonder. Anyway, I'm leaving for Italy this Wednesday for 10 days. I'll miss you guys! In case I can't come online tomorrow, I'm telling you now. Thanks for all your support and the comments!

* * *

**Chapter 25**  
  
In the distance, just at the other end of the lake, stood a magnificent castle glistening with torches. Each window glowed orange and the moonlight shone a path across the lake that seem to lead right to the castle.  
  
As I stared enchanted at the castle, someone looped an arm around my right and pulled me forwards. I pulled it away from his arm. It was Remus. He didn't seem to have noticed much.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" He said as more of a statement than a question. He led me through the crowd of chattering students towards the other end of the station where black horseless carriages stood.  
  
"We're taking the carriages to the school," Remus explained and we were shortly joined by James, Peter and Sirius. "The first years get to take the boats..."  
  
The five of us settled in one carriage and as soon as Sirius had shut the door, the carriage started moving, pulled by what or whom I didn't know. We were moving steadily along a dirt path by the side of the lake and the spectacular castle loomed nearer and nearer. The crescent moon shone bright in the sky, bathing the castle with silver moonlight, casting a magical glow upon it.  
  
And before I knew it, the carriage halted and all of us got out into the piercing cold night sky. I wrapped my robe tightly around me as we hurried into the building through two large oak doors.  
  
I felt a surge of delicate warmth the second we stepped into the castle. The marble floor reflected a bit of the ceiling, which was really high. A large chandelier of candles hung above us, glittering. A grand marble staircase led the way upstairs.  
  
The first row of students ventured up the staircase, and the rest followed. I followed closely with the boys and we approached large double doors that opened welcomingly into a huge magnificently decorated hall with four tables and another table where the teachers were already seated.  
  
"Reine McKinnon?" Called a firm elderly voice. I turned to the source of the voice and spotted a tall, thin woman in a witch's hat.  
  
I raised my hand slightly and she nodded towards me with a small beckon of her hand. I squeezed through the crowd, after waving a rushed goodbye to the guys and headed towards the woman.  
  
"Miss McKinnon, my name is Professor McGonagall," she introduced herself. She held a thick roll of parchment in one hand. "You will be having your sorting together with the first years, please follow me..."  
  
My heart suddenly started beating hard against my chest. I could barely control the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach which grew after each step I took. Professor McGonagall told me to wait aside, while the rest of the school entered the Great Hall and separated into their house tables. Another group of short nervous-looking first years toddled up the stairs, silent as the grave.  
  
Professor McGonagall began explaining about house points, the sorting and the house cup. She then went into the Great Hall, came out a while later and she beckoned all of them including me in with her.  
  
I felt so awkward standing amid the short first years, aware that almost every pair of eyes were fixed upon us. The hall was deathly quiet except for our footsteps. I glanced up and saw, through the hundreds of floating candles, the sky outside, churning ominously.  
  
I stopped just before a stool where an old tattered hat sat. Suddenly, a tear opened up like a mouth and the sorting hat began to sing a song.  
  
[A/N: Sorry, not to good with poems]  
  
When the sorting hat finished its song, the whole hall burst into applause and whistles.  
  
"Reine McKinnon," called Professor McGonagall in a loud, clear voice and I stepped forward towards the stool. When I turned around to face the hall, every single eye was staring straight at me. Some students were whispering to their neighbours, but I was too nervous to bother.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the hat gently on my head and I heard a voice echoing in my head.  
  
"Ah," said the hat. "Hmm... You're complicated, y'know... difficult... maybe," the hat paused. "No, no, what about..."  
  
And desperately I thought hard, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor.  
  
"Gryffindor?" Asked the hat, almost amused. "Are you sure? Possible. But, I see something in you... deep inside... yes... I think," and his last word burst into the whole hall, echoing against the thick walls.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" 


	26. My First Day as a Slytherin

Check it out! This is the longest post ever! 4600 words just for you! Previous entries were not even half this amount. This is to last until June 20th. I'll be going away tomorrow. I'll miss you all! Muackx! Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 26** (and a few other chapters... really I think I should call it Post 26 instead of Chapter...)  
  
I felt a sharp jab in my heart and it shattered to pieces. My brain could hardly register the moment. I couldn't believe it... I was sure... But... It can't be! No... My thoughts were drowned by a sudden wave of applause and a series of whistles and ape-like calls from the right side of the hall.  
  
"No..." my weak voice said, downhearted and dejected.  
  
The hat was suddenly whipped off my head and I hesitantly got to my feet. The Slytherin table seemed so far away. I couldn't bear to look towards the Gryffindor table... I couldn't bear to see Sirius', James', Remus' and Peter's face when they see me... a Slytherin. A nasty scheming Slytherin.  
  
I collapsed into the long bench, right inwards to allow space for the first years. Thankfully, the one next to me was a girl.  
  
She had strawberry blonde hair, wire straight and silky running down her back towards her waist, bright green eyes, fair skin and a highly arrogant look about her.  
  
"Hi," I uttered quietly, wanting to start off on the right feet. I better accept it.  
  
The girl raised her carefully plucked eyebrows. "Hi," she replied.  
  
"Reine."  
  
"Christella Trepe," she said proudly.  
  
I managed a weak smile and proceeded to watch the first years being sorted.  
  
"You didn't seem too happy to be sorted into Slytherin," she said matter-of- factly.  
  
"I er..." I didn't know what to say. What should I say?  
  
"Well, you should thank the sorting hat for placing you in Slytherin... it's the best house there is. None of those undeserving filthy Mudbloods and Half Bloods..."  
  
"They're not filthy..." I muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" she retorted. "Friends of them are you... Well, I say you'd better change your attitude if you want to be accepted at all here..."  
  
She glared back at me with narrowed eyes and turned away.  
  
Luckily, the last of the first years had been sorted and the house tables were already filled up. An old elderly wizard with a long white beard stood up and raised his arms welcomingly to the school, a smile spreading across his lips.  
  
"Welcome to yet another school year," he said, pronouncing every word clearly. "This isn't the time for long speeches, so all I have to say is tuck in!"  
  
There was a small laugh of approval and suddenly, food appeared on the empty silver plates and goblets. The gentle clinking of forks and knives against the glass echoed throughout the hall, while the students chatted happily with friends. The smell of delicious cooked food wafted throughout the hall, enough to whet anyone's appetite.  
  
But I didn't feel like eating... I felt so horrible inside... Just a few heads across, two tables away, were the Gryffindors. I could see Sirius, James, Peter and Remus laughing and joking. I felt hurt... have they forgotten about me already? Trying my hardest not to look at them, I spooned some soup and stared down at it.  
  
Christella let out an annoyingly high-pitched fake laugh next to me, flicking her golden hair back vaingloriously. My eyes wandered towards the Gryffindor table again. I wanted to look away, but they seemed fixed there.  
  
James was leaning backwards in laughter while Sirius talked animatedly. Peter had his mouth full with potatoes and holding back his laughter at the same time, while Remus was looking at him in disgust.  
  
And then it happened. Sirius's eyes locked with mine. For a second, we both didn't move. I hoped he could see the disappointment in my eyes, but a split second later, he was smiling again at his friends. Unsure of what had really happened, I stared back onto my plate and continued to eat.  
  
Did Sirius just pretend he didn't see me? Did he think of me differently now that I'm a Slytherin? I knew he hated Slytherins...  
  
I didn't know anything anymore.  
  
I stepped down the trapdoor in the dungeon floor. I looked sadly around at the room. It was large but not homey. The sofas were jet leather black and hard, there were no windows as were underground, the carpets were a sinister green and silver with sprawling snake-like patterns on them and the fireplace provided no warmth.  
  
The second to seventh years headed towards the sofas and some of them down the spiral staircase while the Slytherin prefect, the same person who met us at the train was explaining about the common room to the first years.  
  
He brushed his head of oily hair back as he droned on about boys and girls dormitories.  
  
"Well welcome to Slytherin house," said a gruff voice behind my back.  
  
I whipped around and instantly backed away into a nervous first year, who yelped almost losing grip of his toad. It was Avery.  
  
"Don't have your little bodyguards to protect you now, is there doll?" He asked casually, smirking as he paced leisurely around the spot.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered making to walk off to the common rooms, where I can be in the safety of the girl's dormitories. I tucked my arms close to myself.  
  
But he grabbed my shoulder jerking me back into place with ease.  
  
"Let me go before I call a prefect," I warned, frowning at him.  
  
He guffawed heartily but didn't let go of my arm. I tried to pry his fingers away but they were as stiff as pliers. I pulled my arm hard, but he just laughed. It had come to the worse...  
  
I withdrew my wand and pointed it at his Adam's apple, tip just an inch away from it. It bobbed up and down slightly when he gulped.  
  
"Let. Go." I warned.  
  
"Now do you really want to curse me in front all of these prefects?" He asked slyly, stroking a finger against my cheek again. At this again, the gallantry vanished as quick as the wind. I turned around, hands covering my cheek, shivering. I ran away. He didn't hold me back that time.  
  
I flew down the stairs, my eyes suddenly blinded by hot angry tears. I didn't want to be in this house... I wanted Gryffindor... or at least somewhere else where I don't get disturbed by people or get pushed away. It was so wrong. I didn't know how I fit into Slytherin... I wasn't like any of them!  
  
I felt a strong sudden urge to destroy the Sorting Hat. To tear it up into a million pieces and set it on fire! I opened the door right at the foot of the staircase and ran in. I was then standing in front of many doors, each with a silver plaque with the words 'First Years', 'Second Years' and so on. I marched into the 'Seventh Years' dormitory and slammed the door behind me.  
  
Looking around frantically for my bed, I spotted my trunk at the foot of one.  
  
"Look!" hissed the other girls to their friends, but I just threw myself onto my bed and wrenched the hangings shut to block out the stares.  
  
I buried my face in my pillow to drown my angry sobs. I wanted to give everything I owned just to be given a chance to change houses. I took deep breaths to calm myself down, then I flipped on my back and stared at the dark green canopy.  
  
"Has that crybaby stopped bawling yet?" Came a snobbish voice when the door clicked open.  
  
"Yeah, Christella couldn't bear be in the same room with trash like her," added another voice.  
  
And suddenly my anger exploded like a dam in my chest, I pulled open the hangings so hard I heard a small tear.  
  
"I'm just here you know!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said Christella, putting a hand on her chest and pretended to look sorry. "Did we hurt your feelings?"  
  
I growled. "You're such a b----- you know that!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
Christella's smug smile faded and she looked at me with burning hate. We stared furiously at each other for a while before she turned on her heel, flicked her hair and sashayed off to her bed.  
  
_I was in the courtyard... sitting on a bench. Remus was next to me, talking.  
  
"Remus, come," said Sirius giving him a meaningful look.  
  
Remus turned away from me and looked at Sirius. We were having a conversation... but I didn't know or remember what it was about.  
  
"What's the rush?" Remus asked irritably.  
  
Sirius's dark eyes darted from me to Remus but he didn't answer.  
  
"Yeah, Remus, hurry up," called James suddenly appearing from nowhere.  
  
"You go on ahead if you have to," said Remus.  
  
Sirius sighed heavily and marched toward us. James followed close behind.  
  
"You don't want to be seen hanging out with her," Sirius said coldly, not troubling to keep his voice down.  
  
I couldn't seem to reply. I wanted to say something back, but it was as if my mouth had glued itself shut. I just stared upwards at him. He suddenly looked taller and more impressive, looking down at me.  
  
"She's a Slytherin," said James casting a suspicious look at me. "They're bad business... you shouldn't be mixing around with one... They're all the same..."  
  
"But I'm not!" I shouted, but no sound came out of my mouth.  
  
"Yes," agreed Sirius. "The sorting hat must have seen something in her... or she wouldn't be in Slytherin... she should mix around with her own kind..."  
  
"She'll drag you to the Dark Side eventually... that's where they all end up..." hissed James.  
  
"You're right," said Remus, getting up.  
  
And suddenly Peter was there, laughing sinisterly. They stared down at me, looking menacing and merciless. And one by one, they turned their backs and walked away, dissolving into mist.  
  
"Slytherins and Gryffindors don't go, Reine," Sirius said simply with a shrug and turned, and like his friends, disappeared into smoke. His last words echoed over and over, as though we were in a cavern... echoing over and over...  
_  
And suddenly I felt a sharp jolt in my chest and I awoke. I was sweating, my face and neck were wet and my night gown stuck to my skin. I kicked the sheets away and opened the hangings to allow some wind. My dream... What was it? I just had it at my fingertips... It was slipping away so fast.  
  
I knew it was troubling me... This dream... And then I remembered. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were there... The Marauders. Sirius... and James, they were saying how they shouldn't befriend me anymore... They didn't want me as a friend anymore...  
  
My logical self snapped back. It was a dream! Just a dream! A figment of my mind... I sighed as I pulled my fringe away from my eyes. A dream... Then why did it trouble me so?  
  
I soon fell back to sleep. Into another nasty dream. The same one I've been having for quite some time now. A nightmare. And every time I woke up, I was in cold sweat, the thought fresh in my mind as though it had happened yesterday, my screams echoed in my head accompanied by his pleasured laughs.  
  
I'd always end up crying. I sobbed bitterly that night on my bed. I felt dirty. I didn't feel pure anymore. I wish I could just end my life right now...  
  
I checked my timetable for the first day of school. First two periods, Herbology with the Ravenclaws... then Transfiguration with the Hufflupuffs... and then we have Lunch. After lunch, double Potions with the Gryffindors and that's it for the day.  
  
I looked at myself in the full-length mirror in the girls' dormitories and sighed. I looked at myself from head to toe. I had worn a hair band over my hair and let the rest down, around my neck was the green and silver snugly nestled under the white collars, on the front of my jet-black robes, the Slytherin crest stood in contrast. It was green, with a silver coiled snake in the middle with the words Slytherin in a banner under the snake.  
  
I swore to myself, after yesterday, to be strong and face what came by. I wouldn't let being a Slytherin ruin my only year at Hogwarts... I won't.  
  
My first class of Herbology went fine, I answered a few questions winning several points for Slytherin and earning jealous glares from Christella and her friends.  
  
It seems Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration. She's quite good a teacher, firm yet kind. But she is a bit strict. The Hufflepuffs are a shy and quiet lot, they seem content at keeping low profiles during classes.  
  
After lunch, all the Slytherins could be found waiting along the Potions corridor careful not to get any thing dripping onto their crisp black robes, chatting to one another, their voices echoing against the dungeon walls as they laughed, taunted and made fun of other people. Others were gossiping, I was sure Christella and her best friend, Raleigh were talking about me.  
  
There they were, Peter stumbled into view from the bend with James close behind him, laughing heartily. Sirius and Peter strolled a distance behind them, chatting.  
  
I leaned against the dungeon wall, waiting. One, for the class having Potions right now to be dismissed, and two, for the Gryffindors.  
  
A group of them arrived soon later, chatting heartily with one another, excited at the first day of school. They stopped mechanically at one area along the corridor, well away from the Slytherins. I spotted Remus looking troubled yet deep in thought. He was standing quietly a little way from the Marauders, deeply immersed in his thoughts.  
  
His eyes never moved, they were secretly fixed in one position.  
  
I turned to see where he was looking at. Just a distance away...  
  
Lily Evans?  
  
When I looked back, he was wearing a slight smile. Soon it disappeared and he gave a huge tired sigh.  
  
Just then, there was a shuffle of many feet and everyone streamed through the doors into the Potions classroom.  
  
My Potions teacher, Professor Valentina, was a woman with evenly waved ebony-black hair to her waist, a pale young smooth face, lips as red as a rose and heavily penciled eyes that gave her a sort of gothic look. Under the long inked lashes were cold, stony gray eyes the colour of the winter sky. She wore a long black robe that hugged her figure loosely and a black beaded cotton scarf graced her silken neck.  
  
She was pretty, but reminded me a lot of vampires, they way her pale skin contrasted her inky black hair which reflected the little sunlight from a small window, dismissing the possibility that she might not be human.  
  
"Today, I shall start the year by teaching you one of the potions that would most likely come out in the NEWT Potions practical... Truth Potions," she said with a voice as smooth as her skin. She sounded slightly sinister, and it was nothing short of cold. Se paused, as her dark eyes swept across the room, taking in every face.  
  
"I don't expect most of you to be able to concoct a successful Truth Potion..." she cooed gently, her eyes darting to someone near where Peter was sitting. "Even those who are gifted at potion making," she said, a smile playing with the ends of her blood-red lips. "will find it truly a challenge..."  
  
"Now, who knows another name for the Truth Potion?" She asked the class, looking around at the Slytherin half. A hand shot up at the Gryffindor end, at the front row. She appeared to not have noticed so I hesitantly raised my right arm. She spotted it right away and flashed a smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um," I muttered unsurely. "Veritaserum?"  
  
"Excellent, ten points for Slytherin," she said enthusiastically. "Yes, Veritaserum is also another name for the Truth Potion, but less seldom used. If this should come out in the Potions theory, both answers will be accepted. Right, let's get to work shall we..."  
  
"This will be individual work. Instructions are on the blackboard, further details may be found in your potions textbook, page 27," she said, waving her wand across the board. Instantly, white chalked letters began appearing on the board like little spider webs, making out numbers and words.  
  
"You may begin," she instructed.  
  
There was a shuffle of movement as everyone brought out their cauldrons and readied their ingredients. Many students went over to the student store cabinet to retrieve some ingredients needed for the potion. I read the instructions on the board before beginning. I had never seen a more complicated potion.  
  
I collected the ingredients I needed from the store cupboard. Fluxweed, Lavender roots, Peppermint leaves, Scarab Beetles and a dozen others. I dumped everything on the wooden table and began work.  
  
I caught myself casting frequent glances at the Gryffindor end... more specifically at Sirius Black. He was busy concocting his potion, chopping his roots feverishly and often glancing up at the instructions.  
  
Add in pounded Scarab Beetles. I poured the bowl of bluish sand-like substance into the cauldron and it glowed an aquamarine colour. I reached over to slice the Lavender roots when I heard giggling and whispering from the girl next to me.  
  
I didn't know her name but I had seen her in the Slytherin common room yesterday together with her twin sister. She had shoulder-length blonde hair mingled with natural browns, but had traces of green streaks, while her twin had green tips instead. She giggled again while the girl next to her, her sister, whispered feverishly, but loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"You know how that Christella fancies Sirius Black..."  
  
My heart skipped a beat and I strained my ears to catch every word while still concentrating on my potion.  
  
"Yeah, like she already has a boyfriend right? Jake isn't it?" whispered the other.  
  
"Tina, you know perfectly well that Christella is just using him, I don't think she likes him a bit, he's just rich," said the other matter-of- factly. "You know how that spoilt brat likes rich guys who can shower her with wonderful gifts?"  
  
"Totally," agreed Tina while she stirred her potion hard with both hands. Her potion seemed to have become a thick paste. "But Black isn't that rich is he?"  
  
"Well, I heard... from Regulus Black," she added. "He ran away from home... he hasn't got two knuts to rub together!"  
  
"Really, Ren? Why does she want him then?" Asked Tina quizzically.  
  
"What else, but to make everyone else jealous," said Ren as though it was the obvious thing in the world. "Just because Black is one of the most good- looking and popular people at Hogwarts. Duh!"  
  
"Right! Right... Hey I got an idea..." Tina whispered, lowering her voice.  
  
"Miss Florencia?" Called Professor Valentina almost sweetly. "Are you working on your potion?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," the two replied in unison and returned to stirring their potions.  
  
I dipped the last ingredient into my cauldron and it simmered. The last step was to bring it to the sunlight for approximately 7 seconds. I picked up my cauldron by the handle, careful not to touch the hot base and brought it to the windows, where one or two students were already gathered with their cauldrons.  
  
I held it up to the ray of golden sunlight while I counted seven seconds. The potion turned clear like water, but with tiny gas bubbles. I brought it back to my table, filled my flask with the potion and corked it.  
  
"Excellent," she crooned just behind me. "An excellent colour. Bring it to my desk when you're ready. Remember to write your name on it."  
  
I nodded, scribbled my name on the flask and headed to the front of the class while Professor Valentina glided towards the Gryffindors. I placed it in a box which was filled with only one other.  
  
On my way back to my seat, I saw Professor Valentina criticizing the Gryffindor's work.  
  
"What is this Mister Pettigrew?" She demanded, the softness in her voice forgotten. She picked up the ladle, scooped a spoonful and let it trickle back into the cauldron. "What colour is it?"  
  
"Green," muttered poor Peter timidly, cowering under the woman's acid stare.  
  
"Green!" she snapped. "Did you not add the pounded Scarab Beetles?"  
  
Peter glanced up at the black board and winced.  
  
"Re-do it!" She barked. She turned towards Remus' cauldron and examined it, waiting to find a fault.  
  
Just at the corner, I thought I saw someone dart sharply towards Sirius. But when I took a second look it was gone. Everyone was normally struggling to concoct their Truth Potions correctly.  
  
"Mr Black..." said Professor Valentina in a soft dangerous voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Sirius muttered through gritted teeth, feverishly stirring his potion and adding various ingredients.  
  
"Why is your potion so runny?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"How many ounces of Lavender roots did you add Mr Black?"  
  
"One half like it says on the board!" Snapped Sirius, still staring determinedly downwards.  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me," warned Professor Valentina. "If you had added in one half, it wouldn't be so runny!" She growled in a voice that didn't suit her face.  
  
"Miss McKinnon?" She caught me walking past.  
  
I turned hesitantly and faced her. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Why don't you teach young Mr. Black here how to concoct Veritaserum seeing as yours is perfectly done?" She said gently, smiling.  
  
I didn't want to. Sirius looked murderous, one arm stirring the potion feverishly while the other held the Potions reference book. His hair was messy, as though he had been gripping it in frustration and his face was shining with sweat from the simmering cauldron.  
  
I nodded hesitantly and she swooped over towards me. She placed one pale hand on my back and ushered me gently towards Sirius. When I stopped next to me, he gave me a vicious glare before returning to concentrating on his potion.  
  
"There is no way to un-do the mistake, Mr. Black," Professor Valentina spat acidly. "There's still time to start over, Miss McKinnon will help you."  
  
"Whatever," muttered Sirius furiously under his breath but Professor Valentina heard it.  
  
"What did you say?" She demanded. "I shall not allow such rudeness in this class, Mr. Black! You should be thankful I'm giving you another chance."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Sirius muttered.  
  
"I will check on both of you later then," she said a lot happier, taking out her wand and clearing the cauldron with a flick.  
  
She glided away to supervise other people and Sirius burst into furious mutters, complaining about absolutely everything. He opened up his book on the table and flipped roughly through the pages, making one of them tear. He swore loudly and continued flipping towards page 27.  
  
I was debating with myself whether I should talk to him or not. He seemed on the verge of exploding. His hand seemed to be shaking as he diced his Fluxweed into unequal pieces.  
  
"D-do you need help?" I offered timidly, talking slowly and carefully.  
  
"No," he growled, keeping his eyes down.  
  
"If you're mad at me..."  
  
"I'm not mad at you!" He barked as he threw the Fluxweed into the cauldron.  
  
"Why are you acting like such a jerk then?" I blurted, taking the Lavender roots and chopping them. Hard.  
  
"If you think I'm such a jerk, maybe you shouldn't hang around me then?" He suggested sarcastically. "Like all the other Slytherins."  
  
I kept quiet and continued slicing the roots. I weighed them carefully before pouring them into the bubbling cauldron.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way..." I muttered.  
  
"Listen, you're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, we're different," said Sirius exasperatingly.  
  
"We were fine before I was sorted into Slytherin..." I pointed out miserably.  
  
Sirius didn't reply but worked on pounding his scarab beetles hard. The rest of the time was passed in uncomfortable silence and when the potion was almost finished and left to boil, I sighed, put down the knife on the table and left without saying anything.  
  
There was nothing I could do anymore... I returned to my seat just as Professor Valentina called for attention.  
  
"Class, please finish up on your Truth Potions and place them on my desks before you leave," she instructed. "We shall be testing them tomorrow."  
  
A while later the bell rang and everyone cleared up their cauldrons and ingredients. I swung my sling bag over my shoulder and trudged out last. I had the rest of the afternoon off and nobody to spend it with. Most of the students headed for the courtyard, while the more hardworking ones went to the library.  
  
I headed back to the dormitory, thinking of finishing up my homework. When I got there, the common room was almost empty. I settled on a table in a corner alone and swung my bag onto the table. I glanced once around the common room for any sign of company. There wasn't a single soul in sight except for a dust-coloured cat on the sofa.  
  
After completing a few pieces of work, more people entered the common room, not much but a few. The Florencia twins too, entered, giggling to each other as usual. They settled at the other end of the table I was at and began talking to each other.  
  
And again, they didn't seem to mind that I could hear them. Probably it was just nothing... or maybe they thought that someone as insignificant as I am hearing their secrets wouldn't make much of a difference.  
  
"So, what we do is..." said Tina excitedly. She drew out a piece of parchment and an eagle feather quill.  
  
"We write a sappy love-letter to Christella, saying it was from Sirius..." she said grandly as though revealing the secrets of the universe.  
  
"And she'll reply to us..." continued Ren. "Thinking that we're Sirius... oh it'll be hilarious!"  
  
"Okay... let's begin," said Tina, her quill poised over the parchment. "Hmm... My dearest Christella..."  
  
"I didn't know how to do it... But I realized that this was my last chance to tell you..." said Ren.  
  
I glanced over at them, but they were too absorbed in writing the letter to notice.  
  
"Ever since I laid eyes on you, Christella... I have fallen into love's trap... Every time waiting, for a chance to say how much I truly loved you... I want to spend the rest of my life with you Christella, to love you, and care for you... I live to be with you," giggled Tina maliciously as she wrote down in cursive writing.  
  
I knew I should say something. But I didn't want them to know I was interfering. So I kept quiet and pretended I wasn't listening. Soon after, they left the common room and I was alone again. I packed the rest of my books and parchment into my bag and brought them downstairs to the dormitories.  
  
I went up to the common room again and decided to head over to the grounds before dinner.  
  
I stepped out to the orange red sky. The sun was just setting beyond the horizon, just behind the small village of Hogsmeade. I went up to the highest point of the hill and settled down on the grass, staring out straight into the distance.  
  
The sun that set here was different somehow... Or maybe it was the absence of someone who was there with me the last time I watched it set. I thought back at that sweet memory. But that's what it is... just a memory. I still couldn't guess why Sirius hated me now... just because I'm in another house. Slytherin. I just I had to go on without him... silly crushes will be forgotten. I'll put it behind me... it was just a little crush, that's all... just a crush.  
  
I could use a friend right now... I sat there, not waiting, just trying to get in touch with my thoughts and my feelings.  
  
I was just about to get up when I heard footsteps. 


	27. Friends?

Hi!!!! I'm finally back home! Just got back a few hours ago from the airport! Italy was great! But I missed food at home... the pasta, spaghetti and pizza wasn't very nice after the first 5 days. Here's what I have for you now! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27  
**  
My heart jumped suddenly, I spun around and... there was Sirius Black standing behind with his hands in his pockets, his robe rippling in the wind behind him. He smiled a small bittersweet smile but didn't say anything.  
  
I turned back to stare at the sunset. I wasn't sure if I wanted to forgive him or not. So what if he was handsome and popular... so what if I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. He didn't feel the same way. My heart suddenly turned cold when I thought back on his words at Potions class.  
  
"I thought we were different..." I muttered frostily.  
  
There was a pause between us, and the only sound heard was the howling of the wind and the rustling of the grass. Sirius stepped forward and settled next to me like he had done before. He breathed in the cool air deeply and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
I stared determinedly out at the horizon, not wanting to forgive him that easily. Other girls might have, but I didn't want to be the one who went weak in the knees every time he looks at me... I wanted to be strong. I didn't want him to have his own way every time... as he must have did with who knows how many others.  
  
"It hurt..." I admitted. My voice was shaking.  
  
"I realize that now... Remus managed to knock some sense into me," he muttered. "Believe me, if I could do it all over again... I would. I was so wrong... we were fine before you got sorted. I guess, it was my hatred for the Slytherins..."  
  
He paused and stared out into the open.  
  
"It's okay if you won't forgive me though... just so you know I'm sorry," he concluded.  
  
There was another pause longer than before. Sirius sighed heavily and got to his feet, ready to leave. He walked dejectedly away, his head bent low and his hands in his pockets again. And suddenly, as though by reflex, I got to my feet. Deep down, I knew I didn't want him to walk out of my life forever... not now, not when we had just met.  
  
"Wait..." I said softly.  
  
He stopped and turned expectantly.  
  
I didn't know whether to forgive him or not. Half of me wanted to. To let us be friends again, to return to the good old times. But the nastier half objected... he was so mean, so irrational, he shouldn't be forgiven that easily. I was so confused... a million thoughts were rushing through my head. I had to make up my mind.  
  
"It's okay..." I whispered.  
  
Ever since he had arrived there, not once have our eyes locked for even a split second. His eyes gazed deeply into mine, opening a window to his soul. He walked slowly closer towards me. My heart leapt and my breath was caught in my chest. He got closer and closer...  
  
I wanted to back away. Fear took over. I stepped back and spotting this, he stopped dead in his tracks. I looked away and he stuffed his hands into his pockets once more.  
  
"Well, I hope we're friends again..." he muttered.  
  
I paused. "Friends..." I replied softly.  
  
"Hey Romeo!" Called a voice from afar. It was James and behind him were Remus and Peter, all looking up at us from the foot of the hill.  
  
"Hurry up or the food's all gonna be eaten up, yeah?" Called James again, putting a hand over his eyes to shield them from the last rays of sunlight.  
  
"C'mon," Sirius said and walked over to the rough stone steps that led down the hill.  
  
When we reached the other boys, James greeted Sirius with one arm and brought him a few steps ahead of us, his head bent low. Remus, Peter and I followed behind towards the large double doors, which lead to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hey, you have a thing for Padfoot or what?" muttered Remus under his breath, grinning.  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
"Our nickname for Sirius," piped Peter.  
  
"Oh," I blushed. "No."  
  
"Yeah right... let's just say I can sense these things."  
  
I turned to look at him. "We were just talking."  
  
"Yeah, sure..." said Remus with a sly smirk.  
  
"It's true... you made us friends again."  
  
"You're welcome... Sirius can be a jerk sometimes..."  
  
"What's that you said?" Demanded Sirius, turning his head back. "I heard my name."  
  
"Nothing," laughed Remus.  
  
"No, I know you said something about me!"  
  
"I said nothing really!"  
  
We went into the Entrance Hall and the up the marble staircase towards the Great Hall. It was in its usual splendour, the candles were floating eerily with a beautiful backdrop of orange red hues in the sky. I waved goodbye to the Marauders before we split up to go to our own respective house tables.  
  
I settled at the farthest corner where no one else was seated. I didn't want to hear of Christella's gloats or bragging, neither did I want to be near the obnoxious Florencia twins. And just when I was blessing my luck, that jerk Avery strutted in as though he owns the place with his two friends behind him.  
  
And what a surprise, they chose to seat around me. Avery took a seat on my right, the blonde haired one on my left and the dark greasy haired one across from me.  
  
"Can't you sit somewhere else?" I asked irritably.  
  
"Why would we sit anywhere else?" Asked Avery as he piled potatoes, chicken and basically almost every thing in sight onto his plate.  
  
I growled frustratingly and tried to block out their sneers and laughs.  
  
"We haven't been properly introduced," said the blonde haired one. "My name is Lucius Malfoy."  
  
I kept quiet and looked down at my food. Thinking of changing to another seat, I looked down the whole table but all of it was already occupied in that short space of time.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape...Prefect," said the other, emphasizing on the word 'prefect'. "of Slytherin house."  
  
"What do you say me and you take a tour around the castle tonight eh?" said Avery. "And we can go up the North Tower and have some fun..." He guffawed loudly while his buddies patted his back encouragingly.  
  
"I wouldn't go anywhere with you without a ten-foot broomstick," I snapped.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" He mocked, clutching his chest.  
  
"C'mon, you know you wanna," urged Lucius, snickering.  
  
"Shut up, and I do not!" I said sharply. "Can all of you just... just leave me alone!"  
  
"We have all the right to be here, last time I checked," said Severus coolly. "And we have all the right to associate with fellow house members."  
  
They were really getting on my nerves. I felt like giving all of them tight slaps in their faces... or maybe a jinx or two would be more painful. I wished Sirius and James were there to tell them off, but they were two tables away, enjoying their dinner with all their friends. Well, I'll just get my dinner over with and head straight into the common room.  
  
I ate my fill quickly and got up from the bench. Just as I was about to walk away, Avery caught my wrist and held me back. I tried to pull my arm away but he was too strong. I grimaced in fear watching his fingers gripped around my wrist.  
  
"You don't to hear me scream..." I said darkly.  
  
"Come on, doll," he begged. "Are you going off already?"  
  
"I'm going back to the common room, and let go of my hand you worm! And don't call me doll!"  
  
"Oh right," he said as though he had thought of something brilliant. "I see! You want to go back early so that we'll be alone right? I like the way you think."  
  
"Can't you just find another girl to bother huh?" I asked, walking off.  
  
He quickly slipped out of the bench and jogged to my side. "What do you mean... bother?"  
  
"Like annoy, disturb, harass?" I said sarcastically. "Why don't you go back to your friends and eat some more?"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," he said, his tone suddenly different. "Hey come on, I was serious about the tour just now."  
  
I scoffed. "Uh, and I was serious when I said no."  
  
He followed me all the way back to the common room. When I reached there, there wasn't anyone in sight except for a toad that was croaking silently in the corner at the desk. Oh great, the last thing I wanted was to be at the same place alone with the large oaf.  
  
My first thought was to dash as quickly as possible to the girls' dormitories. I feel safe there, in my bed, under the comfort of my sheets and the silence allowed me to think of everything that happened during my day.  
  
I wanted to run across the common room but before I could take another step, Avery took hold of my wrist again.  
  
"What is wrong with you, let me go!" I growled in ire.  
  
Somehow he managed to spin me around into his arms, facing his face where he stared at me with mischievous dark brown eyes, not anywhere close to Sirius's warm gaze, full of selfishness and unbridled desire. I tried to struggle away from his arms, but he was ten times stronger than I'll ever be and much larger.  
  
I felt really frightened now.  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to squirm away.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" He sneered maliciously.  
  
I gritted my teeth, summoned all of my strength and kicked him hard. He let go of me immediately and I seized the opportunity and ran towards the stairs.  
  
"And don't you ever come near me again, you [expletive deleted]," I shouted as venomously as I could.  
  
I dashed down the stairs, barged into the girls' dormitories and threw myself on the bed, my eyes burning in furious tears. I buried my head in the pillow and took deep breaths, hoping to calm my nerves. I had no regrets coming to Hogwarts... really, I don't... but there wasn't a single second of the day when I felt proud to be a Slytherin. 


	28. Potions

Yo! Sorry I forgot to post yesterday. I slept the whole night and woke up right on the dot at noon. That's 14 hours of sleep! Never slept that long before. Then I caught up with all the TV shows I missed... Charmed, Smallville. Must. Watch! K, so then I had hardly enough time to post. So here's today's postie!

* * *

**Chapter 28  
**  
We had a period of Potions first thing the next day. Professor Valentina had kept to her word and the large box full of our vials stood at the center of her table. She came out from behind the door that led to her private stores, gliding seamlessly, her jet-black robes trailing across the dungeon floor.  
  
"Good morning class," she said with the tiniest of smiles and a tiny nod of acknowledgement.  
  
The class returned her greeting monotonously and settled down onto their seats. I sat right at the back, at the corner, and at the other end of the table was Christella. She was admiring herself from the reflection of her silver ladle and adjusting her hair and make-up, completely oblivious to the surroundings.  
  
"Miss Trepe?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Valentina?" She perked up suddenly, flashing a million watt smile and wearing an innocent face.  
  
"Could you please distribute these vials?"  
  
"Certainly, Professor," she said, still smiling her fake smile and shaking her mane of golden hair.  
  
She swept off her seat and sashayed to the front of her class. I noticed she had given a very meaningful flirtatious look to someone at the Gryffindor half. I wonder who it could possibly be. I suddenly felt a surge of anger through me. But I suddenly thought... Sirius wasn't mine... anyone had the right to smile at him, or flirt with him or do whatever they wanted. It wasn't as if he was mine. And he never will be.  
  
I sighed dejectedly to myself as Professor Valentina glided around pairing people up. Some of the lucky ones got paired up with someone from their own house... but the less lucky ones... Well, I can safely say that the dungeon was full of shouts of protest. Mainly from the Gryffindors.  
  
She went over to me with a gracious smile on her face... almost ethereal.  
  
"Miss McKinnon, why are you seated here all alone?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno..." I shrugged.  
  
"Don't you have your friends to sit with?"  
  
"They're on the other side of the room."  
  
"Well, if it'll make you feel better... why not I pair you up with a Gryffindor if that's what you really, really want... hmm?"  
  
"That would be... better," I said thankfully.  
  
She gave me a look of slightly concerned about my sanity and of shock. "Alright... what about that Black kid? You can help him improve on his abysmal potions."  
  
"That's...good, thanks," I replied with a smile.  
  
She turned, her inky black hair fell over her shoulders and her sharp eyes scanned the classroom.  
  
"Black!" She screeched, all gracefulness lost from her voice. "Come here."  
  
Sirius trudged involuntarily with a tired frown on his face to Professor Valentina's side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shall say, yes Professor Valentina," she corrected.  
  
"Yes, Professor Valentina..." droned Sirius exasperatedly.  
  
"Good, now partner Miss McKinnon," she ordered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He settled down on a chair next to mine grinning. "So how's stuff?"  
  
"Fine... I guess..." I replied unsurely.  
  
"Here Sirius," crooned a girlish voice. Christella held Sirius's tube shaped vial in delicately in her fingers. A lingering sickly sweet smile stretched across her rose red lips as she shook the vial slightly.  
  
"Thank you," said Sirius awkwardly, giving her odd looks as he took the vial but Christella held on to it with that smile still on her face. "Thank... you..." muttered Sirius trying to pull the vial away from her fingers.  
  
She let go finally with a high-pitched laugh. "Here," she said rudely, dumping my vial on the table. But her irritated glare was soon replaced by a love-struck smile.  
  
"Well, see you later Sirius," she said flirtatiously as she strolled away, running her fingers along his shoulders as she passed.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows egotistically and flicked his bangs back.  
  
"They all want me," he breathed smugly.  
  
I frowned back at Christella as she distributed the rest of the vials. Soon after everyone had been paired, Professor Valentina went up to the front of the class and called for attention.  
  
"Alright," she said. "I have already graded your potions. But what's a potion for if you don't know how they work. Today, you shall be drinking your partner's potions instead of your own. Your potions should last approximately an hour... just until this period ends. You may begin whenever ready."  
  
I looked at Sirius' vial. Instead of being crystal clear, it was slightly purple in colour.  
  
"Um..." I said unsurely. "I guess I'll be drinking this then..."  
  
I laughed nervously and uncorked his bottle, wondering whether or not it'll poison me. Sirius reached over and took my vial. He uncorked it and looked almost wistfully at it.  
  
"Promise you won't ask me questions okay?"  
  
"Okay, same here..."  
  
"Cheers!" He said cheerfully, raising the vial and downed it in one gulp.  
  
Suddenly, he choked and the glass vial he was holding shattered into pieces on the stone floor. He gripped his neck, coughing and sputtering with a pained look on his face. I panicked. Oh my god... something bad happened to him. What if someone serious happened... what would happen to me? Would I go to jail? For attempted murder? Of go to jail for murder itself! I might have to change my name... run away to someplace like Mexico and make burritos by the roadside for the rest of my life!  
  
I shook that insane thought out of my head and stared in shock as Sirius bent over, groaning.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius! Oh dear god..." I murmured in panic.  
  
And suddenly it stopped. He straightened up with a cheeky grin plastered to his face. My face fell as I stared in shock. He threw his head back and laughed. And laughed.  
  
"You should've seen your face!" He gasped in between chuckles. "Hilarious!"  
  
"Hey!" I scolded him angrily. "Never do that again or I promise you'll pay for it."  
  
"Sorry..." he said, still stifling his laughter. "Anyway... drink up."  
  
I closed my eyes and poured the liquid down my throat. It burned its way down leaving a bitter aftertaste. There was a sudden bout of dizziness and I balanced my head on my hand, putting the vial back onto the table where it rolled precariously near the edge.  
  
The drowsy spell faded away and I blinked a couple of times and the world came back into focus.  
  
"Um... how do you tell if it worked?" I asked, shaking my head slightly.  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?" He shot suddenly.  
  
I frowned slightly. "Nobody..." I answered carefully.  
  
"Ha! I know you're lying! Which means... that potion didn't work... that means..." he frowned in concentration. "I failed!"  
  
I shrugged with a smirk on my face and grinned. Everywhere people were turned away from their partners with their mouth clamped shut, as though it would help. There was a distinct sigh of relief from the class as soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson.  
  
I trudged alone... again, up the spiral staircase that led to the Entrance Hall. I escaped into the periwinkle blue skies, the lush greenery and to the gentle autumn breeze. 


	29. An Unexpected Visit

Yello... more now! Should I split up my fic in two? The drop down menu is getting so long...

* * *

**Chapter 29  
**  
I followed the trail of Slytherins to Care of Magical Creatures class, which I have been looking forward to. I've always loved animals. I thought about what was happening at home... father must be at home, it isn't safe for him to go out. Sapphire might be so lonely in his stable without any visitors, I wished I could go home for a day and tell him everything.  
  
Before I knew it, I was at the edge of the forest. There was an enclosure fenced with gray stones and a small picturesque cottage at the end of it. Small wisps of clouds were drifting out of its chimney, creeping green vines climbed the brick walls and a burst of colour decorated the window ledges.  
  
I entered and strayed away to one of the walls, pulling myself up and sitting on it. I sighed to myself as I watched the other Slytherins happily chatting away. A group of Gryffindors was entering through the wooden gate... James and the marauders, Lily and Nikki.  
  
Lily and Nikki immediately separated from the boys and settled themselves at the furthest end of the fence. Nikki was looking awfully energetic, bouncing by Lily while talking really fast as Lily walked patiently.  
  
Sirius, James, Peter and Remus lounged leisurely close by, though nobody seemed to have noticed me there though Peter did give a little wave.  
  
"How can you ask her out?" asked James heatedly with a frown on his face.  
  
"Why can't I?" replied Sirius defiantly.  
  
"Because... well, her name's funny."  
  
"What's wrong with her name? I think Holly is such a sweet name."  
  
"Er... Sirius?" Said James in a sarcastic voice. "Holly Wood?"  
  
Sirius, though, seemed unperturbed. "Wood's a common last name!"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
I felt my heart drop like a stone. I sighed then turned towards the cottage, hugging my bag tightly.  
  
A woman with graying hair and a navy blue satin witch's hat emerged from behind the pearly white doors of the cottage carrying a box in her arms. As she got closer, we could distinctly hear a small shimmering sound accompanied by tiny squeaks.  
  
It seems we were studying fairies that day. Well, nothing particularly eventful happened for the rest of the day except for the usual Slytherin guys trying to annoy me again.  
  
But what really caused a stir was what happened that night...  
  
It was clearly after midnight and the fire burnt low in the fireplace. The Slytherin common room was deserted; there wasn't another soul in sight. The only sounds heard were the slow scratching of my quill, the gentle ticks of the grandfather clock and the last crackles of the fire.  
  
I yawned and tried to blink awake. My brain didn't seem to be able to work and that Transfiguration paper was due the next day. Deciding I'll do it in the morning during breakfast, I laid it down onto the table and started packing up my things.  
  
Suddenly, there was a small grinding of stone against stone. I perked up, ears alert for any sound. There was nothing else for a long time, so I paid no attention, eager to get to bed.  
  
I was just passing by the row of bookshelves full of books that nobody really touches when that one shelf suddenly got sucked into the wall and disappeared. I stopped short and stared in disbelief. Suddenly somebody jumped out of that space in the wall where the shelf had disappeared behind.  
  
I let out a scream and dropped everything I was holding. My scream was muffled when a hand was pressed onto my mouth. James had his hand pressed tight against my lips with a look of warning on his face. After he was sure I had recovered from my shock, he slowly released his hand and flashed a heart-melting smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
Just then, Sirius and Peter emerged with Remus following last, looking right and left suspiciously.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" I asked again.  
  
"You don't know us yet, it seems..." mused James thoughtfully.  
  
"We're just wandering... around school," explained Sirius. "We've never really been to the Slytherin common room yet."  
  
"Tis... very cold," said James with an air of arrogance as he strolled around the room. "Green... green... silver... and more green... tsk tsk."  
  
"Well, what do you expect?" I shrugged.  
  
"You should see the Gryffindor common room sometimes!" Suggested Sirius enthusiastically.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"No, I assure you, I am Sirius," he added.  
  
Peter burst into laughter and quickly stifled it with his hands when Remus shushed harshly at him.  
  
"Going into another house's common room is already strictly against the rules... sneaking in?" I said in disbelief.  
  
"Here," said Remus, handing me my Transfiguration textbook and my scrolls.  
  
"Oh thanks so much Remus," I said gratefully as I took them. I had completely forgotten they had been on the floor.  
  
"Well, everything's perfectly legal until you get caught!" said Sirius with a cheeky grin and a playful wink.  
  
I walked back towards the sofa and placed my things back on the chair. Remus took a seat on the armchair and looked as if he was waiting. Waiting probably while his friends explored every nook and cranny of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"We should be getting back," he called about five minutes later.  
  
"Oh c'mon..." said James disapprovingly. He ventured around the other side of the common room, examining any weird items students have left around and occasionally purposely misplaced them or placed jinxes on normal items.  
  
I yawned and leaned my head against the back of the chair, my eyelids heavy from fatigue. I barely noticed when Sirius settled down on my right. The last thing I saw before I finally fell asleep was the last embers of the fire burning away... slowly... eventually... its orange red glow dimmed.  
  
I could just imagine what the sight was like if one were to walk up from the dormitories and saw.  
  
One: He or she would probably notice that a Gryffindor is in the Slytherin common room and think that he must be removed at once and be reported to his respective Head.  
  
Or Two: He or she would probably be speechless for words when they see two people sleeping together. And what's more, one of them is a Slytherin girl and the other a Gryffindor boy who shouldn't be there in the first place. Insane thoughts of what might have happened may run through his or her head.  
  
The truth was...

* * *

Dum dum dum... What was the truth really? cackle 


	30. A Night Never to be Forgotten

Wheee! Hello! I think this story is going to exceed 50 "Chapters" really. I think I –should- make a "For the Girl Who Has Everything – Part II"... so... how? Blee, blee, blee. I feel hyper. Hyperness, woot. Need to write more... I have slacked. In. Writing. Block. Grrrr.

* * *

**Chapter 30**  
  
I had innocently fallen asleep that night on the couch. I remembered being so tired that I didn't even bother to go down to the dormitories. I remembered the Marauders were there... they had come in the night. I remembered... myself slowly drifting off to sleep and there was Sirius...  
  
I gave a small groan as I woke up, blinking as my eyes tried to focus. I felt something warm and soft against my cheek, rising and falling very slightly, slowly.  
  
Still drowsy from sleep, I lifted my arm to rub my eyes and it was only then did I realize it had been over something. Lying across something green...  
  
With a small gasp, I looked up the green sweater and saw Sirius Black snoozing peacefully with his head on a thick green pillow. It finally hit me like a rock and I gave a large gasp.  
  
Sirius' eyes snapped open and stared in shock as I scrambled frantically to get away.  
  
In my haste, I tripped over his legs and landed with a loud thud, in a heap of robes on the floor. Breathing heavily, trying to process what had or what might have happened, I untangled myself from my robes and backed nervously away into the couch behind.  
  
"Reine?"  
  
I looked up at him, almost frightened, a million thoughts running through my head, not caring if my hair was in a terrible mess. I rubbed my shoulder which had started to develop an ache.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What just happened...?" I muttered weakly, my voice quite high. "Why are you still here?"  
  
Sirius pulled himself in a seating position and scratched his head. "I'm in the Slytherin common room?"  
  
He still hasn't noticed. Man... Good thing nobody saw us. It wasn't fully morning yet. A faint orange glow was trickling its way into the room from the narrow windows but it brought no warmth into the room.  
  
I stared at him, frightened.  
  
"Ow..." said Sirius under his breath, rubbing his leg. "Anyway, are you alright? That was a nasty fall."  
  
"I don't. Care. About. This. Fall," I said almost irritated. There were more serious things at hand and all he cares is about the fall from the couch? "You have to go back."  
  
I quickly got up, and started waving my arms at him to make him move.  
  
"Go please..." I begged. Before anyone sees. "Quick!"  
  
He quickly scrambled back into the hole and the bookshelf slid back into place. I leaned against it, sighing, one hand still rubbing my stinging shoulder. Then I dragged my feet back to the sofa and collapsed down onto it. I closed my eyes and massaged my head wearily. Why was he still there? Where were the others? And why the hell did we end up that way?!  
  
I had barely settled down for a minute when something rough and strong grabbed me by my collar and pulled... hard.  
  
Christella was standing in front of me, her aquamarine blue eyes burning with rage, her fist grabbing a a handful of my shirt.  
  
"Chris-"  
  
"How dare you!" She hissed venomously.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You filthy-" She stopped abruptly. Probably couldn't find a suitable swear word. "How dare you sleep with my man..." Her voice shuddered with anger.  
  
I quickly pushed away from her grasp and readjusted my collar. "I don't know what you're talking about..." I guess if I was guilty, I might be able to pretend I didn't do anything.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about... you... and him. On that couch!"  
  
All right... she saw.  
  
"First of all, Sirius isn't your man," I said. "And secondly, we merely fell asleep."  
  
"Merely?! Merely, you say... " she was fuming in rage. I could almost see smoke spewing from her ears. "That was the most repulsive, most disgusting thing I have ever had the misfortune to see! God knows what could've happened before!"  
  
"I wasn't-" I groaned in frustration. "It's all a big misunderstanding..."  
  
"My eyes never lie..."  
  
"It might look that way but it really isn't what you think..." I said pleadingly.  
  
"I don't care, all I know is you were sleeping with Sirius Black!"  
  
"Listen okay, Sirius hasn't been writing those letters to you!" I shouted feeling awfully frustrated.  
  
"Of course he is, he said so in his letters!" said Christella defiantly.  
  
I rolled my eyes to the heavens. "Well, duh!" I took a deep breath. "The twins have been sending letters to you... I saw them."  
  
"That's not true... you're just making that up," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Fine, I shall ask Sirius myself," she said bossily. "I wonder how the news will come to the rest of the Slytherins..." she said with a sinister grin.  
  
"Okay, how much will it take for you to keep it quiet?"  
  
"Ah... scared of your reputation eh? Maybe you should've thought of that before..."  
  
It was hard saying this but she was being something that rhymes with a witch.  
  
"Please," I said with teeth gritted.  
  
"I wonder how big boss of Nimbus aka Daddy will react..." she said with a sickeningly simpering voice. "I'm sure he'd like to know what his little girl is doing in her first year at Hogwarts."  
  
I narrowed my eyes in fury. I drew the little velvet drawstring bag from my pocket and shoved it under her upturned nose.  
  
"There's a lot of money in here, take it and keep your filthy mouth shut..." I warned. "Or miss out on a shopping spree in Hogsmeade," I said sweetly with a smile.  
  
Christella's eyes glimmered and I knew she couldn't resist the money. She reached out to grab it but I pulled the bag away sharply.  
  
"Ah... but if you do tell a soul," I said darkly. "Don't be too surprised when strange warts start to appear..."  
  
Her lower lip shivered slightly as she fixed me with an ice-cold glare.  
  
"Fine," she said finally, snatching the bag from my hands.  
  
She mimed zipping her lips and locking it with a key. She shook the drawstring bag slightly probably for the pleasure of hearing the coins jungle and with a smirk and sashayed back to the dormitories with a smug look on her face.  
  
The sun soon rose above the mountains and the clock struck eight. I headed down towards the Great hall for breakfast. I was nervous... butterflies were flitting around in my tummy as I got nearer and nearer to the Great Hall. Sirius would surely be there. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him yet.  
  
We could both probably pretend that nothing ever happened and continue our lives normally. But I was starting to feel more uncomfortable around him than ever.  
  
Hoping that he and the Marauders weren't there at the Hall, I stepped in and scanned the Gryffindor table. There was Sirius. My heart gave a jolt and I immediately did a 180 degree turn on the spot. Before I could take another step, someone grabbed my arm roughly and pulled. 


	31. Author's Notey

**Author's Note**  
  
Yo, readers! This is an announcement that I have created a Part II of this fic as a separate story. For people who don't know how to find it, just click on candypebbles in blue, and you'll find links to both my fics! Enjoy and thank you for all your support. Blee. 


End file.
